GrownUps
by Hedwig1
Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER...ConnieGuy, AdamJulie, Charlie, Dean and more...FINISHED! HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Nightmare

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Prologue

            Dean tore at the tissue in his hand, leaving it crumbled in several pieces on the floor as he tried to process what the Reverend had been saying for nearly 15 minutes. When he was out of tissue, he moved to his own handkerchief, wringing it in his hands between his knees like a washcloth as he went over and over again in his mind what…and how much he needed to say. 

            Seated on the end of his row, he looked across the isle. Chief Parker and Detective Stanton both turned and nodded, giving him two more in a long line of sympathy smiles as they turned back, unsure of what else they could do. Others of their unit had made it too, but remained focused on the service. He shook his head and wiped another tear from his eye.

            Dean had cried only one other time in his life…senior year right after the accident. He and Banks had been heading to a party when they'd collided with a minivan down the interstate. Adam looked pretty banged up as the ambulance pulled him from that car. But now, that day seemed ages ago, and not nearly as crucial and final as this moment. _After all_, he thought glancing down his own row at the man seated two seats over from him, _he'd survived._ Adam Banks, sensing his eyes, turned and nodded, just as Parker and Stanton had as he held tightly the hand of his wife, Julie sitting between them. Dean looked away from the couple and tuned back into the Reverend.

            "…we will all miss Fulton Reed," he said solemnly, "but can take comfort in the fact that he died a hero. In a way, died for all of us, sending a message of courage and heart to his comrades and friends. My God take his hand and lead him to eternal piece." The assembly responded in a meek amen as Dean pulled a piece of crumpled notebook paper from his coat pocket. 

            "There is one of us here who perhaps knew him best. Friends since childhood and partners in crime, I ask now that Dean Portman come forward to deliver the eulogy."

            Dean gulped as he slowly rose from his chair, and then sat back down again. Julie reached over, placing her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. He closed his eyes, sighed and approached the podium, avoiding the stares of the men and women watching him with equal intensity. He stared at the picture of Fulton standing amidst the flowers and badges near the casket, turned to the crowd…and wept.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmares

He had two days left of his leave. Most of the men who had made it to the funeral had already gone back on duty, but he'd been Reed's partner, so the chief gave him a few more days off. As Dean returned to his apartment late that night however, after an exhausting plane ride and a nightmare of a subway experience, he really didn't see the point. All he wanted to do was go back to work. Without Fulton, there was nothing to do around here. On the other hand, the idea of going back to work and facing the force with a new hotshot rookie was almost too unbearable a thought to go back at all. So he concluded that a few more days off wouldn't…kill him.

            On nights they were off duty, he and Reed usually went over to a small club in Lower Manhattan called Tibby's to shoot pool, darts, hit on beautiful women (Fulton had gotten good at that under Dean's tutelage.) But tonight…and every night after that, he was alone. Tibby's had lost all its appeal.

            He walked into his bedroom and dropped his bag. The already bumpy flight was made worse by the traditional headache he'd always gotten on planes. 

            He bent over Garfield's cage and dropped in some food. As the lizard swallowed the already dead mouse, Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Only Fulton would name an iguana, Garfield. His chuckle turned to a laugh and pretty soon he was in full hysterics, gripping his stomach as he collapsed into the green-leather recliner…and then he cried again. 

            _"Reed, come on dude, chief says let's go."_

_            "Naw man, we can still get this guy."_

_            "I'm not gonna say it again Reed. Let's go!"_

_            "Portman, relax. I know what I'm doin'. Cover me ok?"_

_            "Ful-" But he had leapt from behind the car and dove behind a trash bin. Quick with reflexes, Dean shot up from his spot behind the old dodge and aimed at the house. He fired two shots into the shower of bullets zooming past him until he was sure Reed had made it behind the bin. "Shit Fulton! Are you crazy?"_

_            "Hold him off a few more seconds. If we don't take the shot, that kid upstairs is done for. Look at the kitchen window!"_

_            Dean peered through the car doors and looked at the window. It had started burning. "Oh no," he said to himself. _

_            He looked back to his partner and nodded. Fulton made a series of hand motions, taking every precaution that the bastards inside wouldn't hear them. At once, Dean shot up from his position and shot, running hard the opposite way Fulton had gone. He drew the fire enough for Fulton to sneak around another alley and back up the street. It was only a matter of minutes before Dean heard his cue- Reed kicking in the back door. Several screams followed as Dean rushed inside, taking out the guy who suddenly had lost control of his fort. "Fulton!" he yelled. _

_            "Up…here!" a voice screamed back. Fulton tumbled down the stairs with the boy in hand and the three rushed out of the door just as their department came screeching down the road with back up._

_            Fulton laid the boy in the arms of a paramedic as Portman ran up behind him. "Wow, awesome work dude," he slapped him on the back. _

_            But he didn't respond. Instead his partner toppled over, gripping his side. "Reed?" Dean asked bending over._

_            Fulton looked up at him, color drained from his face. "D…Dean," he whispered. Portman looked in horror as Fulton drew his hand away from his stomach…drenched in blood._

            "Fulton! Let's get an ambulance over here!" he screamed as Fulton collapsed into his arms. "It's all right buddy. You're gonna be ok. Somebody help me!" 

            Dean hadn't realized how tired he'd been until he woke up with a start hours later still sitting in the recliner, from a dream that he'd had every night since the shootout. He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to rid his mind of the final moments of the bash brother's life and dragged himself to the kitchen, wincing at the crick that had developed in his neck. Absently, he grabbed a Miller and then nearly dropped it when the phone rang.

            "Hello?"

            "Dean?"

            He sighed, "Hey Jules."

            "Oh good, we wanted to make sure you made it home ok."

            Dean looked at his watch, "Shit, I'm sorry. I said I'd call didn't I?"

            "Oh don't worry about it. We were just…you know, worried about you."

            "Thanks. Listen, I should really go."

            "Ok, I understand…give me a call…if you ever need to talk."

            "I will. G'bye," he hung up before she could say anymore. He didn't need Julie Banks…or any other _Banks_ for that matter, helping him "feel better." He didn't need anyone.

            He flopped down on his bed and sighed, wanting nothing more than a nap free of nightmares and recollections. But as he turned on his side and his open closet came into view, something caught his eye—a brief glimmer of light hidden beneath piles of dirty laundry. Dean slid off the bed and up to the doorframe, eyeing Reed's old hockey skates.

            He ran his forefinger across the shiny blade…still sharp. He closed his eyes and fought back more tears. _Come on Fulton let's have some fun!…Party!…No curfew's gonna keep us down, dude…It's official boys, I'm back!…Portman come on, let's bash these dudes!_

            He opened his eyes again, the light reflecting off the blade even brighter than before. Hesitating only a minute more, he finally grabbed his skates and pads.

            "All right Reed," he called to the ceiling, "Why not?"

            10 minutes later, he was on the subway, heading for the ice rink.

* * *


	2. Penalty Box

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 2: Penalty Box

Charlie and Connie rushed into the "Penalty Box" and shoved the door shut, desperately escaping the Minnesota blizzard.

            "Whew!" she sighed out of breath, taking the scarf from around her neck and lowering the hood.

            Charlie stomped his feet, "What'll you have?"

            "Umm," she pulled off her gloves, "I'll have a screwdriver."

            "Hey Walt!" he called to the owner of the old bar, "2 screwdrivers."

            "Sure thing Spazway," a voice answered from the back.

            "Here lemme get that, " he turned to Connie.

            "Thanks," she said slipping off her coat and handing it to him. She smoothed out her long black skirt she still had on from earlier that morning and hoped up to one of the stools.

            "The Penalty Box" was really slow that night. The blizzard had kept many of the regulars home. Looking at the empty tables and stools, Connie swallowed hard and wished she were anywhere else…for starters, somewhere louder. Charlie being Charlie, was sure to ask her questions tonight that she didn't want to answer.

            "It's great to see you, Connie," he said as Walt poured their drinks. 

            "You too, Charlie. Although…"

            "Yeah I know…not that pleasant of circumstances."

            "I just can't believe it," she whispered, still in mild shock that one of the ducks had fallen.

            "I know," was all Charlie could say.

            "I felt so bad for Dean today. I don't think I've ever seen him cry."

            They were silent for a short while, thankful when Walt brought their drinks. Charlie decided to change the subject.

            "Ducks have sure been through a lot of close calls," he tried.

            Connie chuckled, "Yeah, most of them have been Banks."

            Charlie laughed in agreement, "Amen to that." Another long pause, "It's uh…been a long time huh?"

            Connie fiddled with her hockey stick shaped drink stirrer and tried to smile.

            "I mean," he continued, "I haven't heard from you since-"

            "I know," she cut him off. "I'm uh, sorry I haven't kept in touch more."

            "Hey," instinctively, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "you've been through a lot."

            Connie wrapped her arms around her stomach, nearly shivering in the comfortably heated room.

            Charlie dropped his hand and started fiddling with his own drink, "You ok?"

            She sighed, taking a gulp, "It's been a long year."

            Charlie hesitated and took a deep breath, 'What's uh…" he was gonna pay for this. He knew it. "What's goin' on with you and Guy?"

            Connie clenched her fists as she huffed into her drink. "Charlie?" she started.

            "Ifyoudon't wannatellme-" he put his hands up in surrender.

            "Tell me something," she ignored him, "how come whenever something happens between 'Connie and Guy' people always ask Connie? Connie must've done something wrong? What'd Connie do? What about the 'Guy' part of 'Connie and Guy' huh?"

            "Take is easy Con-"

            "Does it ever occur to _any_ of you, that it might just be Guy's fault? Guy's the one with the problem here?

            All the while, Charlie's eyes darted around the room, embarrassed at the faces starting at them from all directions. 

            "Connie," he said quietly, "I've no doubt that Guy's at fault here. I just wanted to know if you're ok."

            Her shoulders slumped as she childishly went back to her drink. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I just-"

            "I know," he patted her arm, "It's ok." Charlie silently chided himself for bringing it up. He knew better. She'd been like his for nearly 2 years. Ever since…She was right. Guy obviously had something to do with it. It takes 2 willing people to agree to divorce that fast…but there was no doubt left in Charlie's mind that Connie…simply wasn't Connie anymore.

            "Look, I'm goin' back to the hotel," she said, pulling on her gloves. "Thanks for the drink, Conway," she stepped down from the bar.

            Charlie spun on his stool, "Conni-" he called to her. 

            Then something about the way she turned sent Charlie all the way back to the Goodwill Games. _Connie, be careful out there, they're gunning for you,_ he'd said. She brushed him off, _Don't worry, I'll be fine._

            She hadn't listened then, and she wasn't listening now. 

            "If you ever wanna talk…"

            She nodded and flipped her scarf over her head, tying it in front, "Don't worry," she said softly, "I'll be fine."

            Charlie watched in silence as the "Penalty Box" door closed. 

* * *


	3. Long Day

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 3: Long Day

Adam finished off the last set of reps, dropped the weights with a loud clang and slugged back his water bottle just as Julie appeared at the top of the basement steps.

            She was looking tired lately, and Adam didn't like it. He wiped the sweat from his brow and crossed the room to meet her.

            "Jules are you ok/"

            She gave a half smile, "Just tired lately. Today was a…long day."

            Adam nodded and turned to the wet bar at the back of the basement. Julie would've married Adam Banks if he'd lived in a cardboard box. But she couldn't help but admit that having a rich husband definitely had its advantages. The basement alone, not only had a bar, but a complete state of the art entertainment system, a card table, pool table, bathroom and separate weight and fitness area. The walls of course were adorned with hockey paraphernalia, the prized possessions being her and Adam's old duck jerseys. Any other wife would insist on at least some other knick-knacks to balance out the sports, but with Adam playing center for the Detroit Redwings, and Julie's growing reputation as a personal trainer, the room suited them both perfectly. 

            Julie lowered herself to the cream-colored sofa and stretched out. "Dean made it home ok."

            Adam closed the fridge and came out from behind the bar, joining his wife, sitting on the end table next to her, "He finally called?"

            "Umm, no," she sighed, "I just called him.

            He nodded, "I'm not surprised. I think it's hardest on him."

            "It's hard on all of us."

            "Oh I know, just…we've all sort of fallen out of touch over the years…but they were partners. Dean made it out and Fulton didn't."

            She nodded, "I know, I know…" she finished in a whisper, "It's awful."

            Adam watched in concern as her eyes glazed over. "Honey?" he put down his drink and knelt beside her, "Are you ok/"

            "Oh," she moaned, "I'm ok. I'm just," she sat up and rubbed her belly, "haven't been feeling well lately."

            Adam moved up to the couch and put his arm around her, "You want me to call your guys tomorrow? Cancel the sessions?"

            "No no. I'll be ok. I'm just…" she yawned, "really tired."

            She leaned against his chest out of habit and settled comfortably into his arms. Before he knew it, she was fast asleep.

            Adam checked his watch—9:50. Not like Jules. He waited for a while until her breathing had slowed and slid out from behind her, laying her against a throw pillow. He sighed, draping a North Stars blanket over her and stroked her hair. If she was that tired, he didn't dare wake her up. But he was worried…even scared.

            Finally, after a few more hours of watching her, reading up on player stats and game updates that he'd set aside in the past few days, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and headed up to bed. 

            Morning came, and Julie had exactly 2 seconds to realize she spent the night in the basement, before she rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *


	4. Something New

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 4: Something New

Dean nearly jumped in shock when he walked into the rink that night. It was almost 11pm and freezing outside. He hadn't expected anyone to be there. But there she was, knelt beside a little boy, giggling as she slowly guided him on his little skates.

            Normally, Dean would've walked out. He didn't particularly feel like skating with anyone else tonight. But her laugh somehow captured him, and held him in the shadows as he continued to watch the magic scene.

            She was a simple woman, nothing glamorous about her, and certainly not the typical sexy goddess type Portman usually went after. But there was something elegant…and pure that made her utterly adorable. Her face was framed by cascading waves of auburn curls which bounced lightly against her back. His gaze swept what pleasant form he could make out under the black overcoat she wore, and down to her white figure skates. Her hands, covered in slightly dirtied white gloves clutched the hands of the boy who oddly reminded him of a very young Guy Germaine. He was giggling in his bright yellow snowsuit. It wasn't until the giggling stopped that he realized he had been discovered.

            The boy ducked behind the woman as Dean stepped out of the shadows, concerned that he'd scared them.

            "Who are you?" the woman snapped, "What do you mean by hiding back there?"

            _Jeez,_ she looked ready to punch him. Portman put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to scare you. Just here to skate," he held up his open bag as proof. It worked. Instantly she relaxed.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled, looking behind her at the shivering child, "He doesn't like strangers."

            Dean chuckled looking down at the boy peeking out from behind her. "Me neither."

            The woman sighed, "All right monkey-head," she said to the boy, "we're outta here."

            "Oh no, wait," Dean said, "I don't want to kick you out. It's a big rink."

            She smiled, "Thanks, but this guy has a big day tomorrow right? He's going to the library."

            "Oh wow! Awesome dude!" he tried again. And again, the boy hid. 

            She grabbed his hand and skated over to their stuff. "Have a good night."

            But Dean followed her to the bench, "Well wait, you guys hungry? We could…grab a coffee or pie or something."

            "Heh, thanks but no. He's tired."

            "Well how 'bout I at least walk ya to the subway. It's cold out there."

            "We're calling a cab," the woman was getting irritated, and Dean sensed why. He'd seen that look a hundred times on the job. The look of a woman who was frightened by a New York stranger but stood her ground to protect herself and her young. No doubt there was some mace in that bag she held as tightly as she held the boy. 

            "Look lady," he stepped back, "I know that look. I know what you're thinking. But you don't need to be scared of me. I'm a cop," he reached for his badge and held it towards her, "See?"

            She eyed it in speculation and glanced up, a little less irritated but not any more willing, "Look, I'm not scared of you. I'm just not in the habit of accepting coffee-dates at 11pm with complete strangers. I appreciate the offer, but really. We're fine. I have to get my son home."

            Dean nodded. He'd tried his best, but she wasn't interested. Besides, she had a son. Probably had a husband too…at least that's what he told himself as he watched the giant metal door close and click behind them.

            He sighed as he sank to the bench, hands on his knees and for the second time that night, looked toward the ceiling, "Thanks Fulton," he half-laughed, half-choked, "This was a really great idea." Slowly, he returned home.

* * *


	5. Glory Days

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Chapter 5: Glory Days

Guy loosened his tie and threw it on top of the badly folded pile of clothes overflowing in his suitcase. He'd had a meeting with the North Stars that morning and had just returned to the hotel to start packing for Miami…and he couldn't wait. Guy hated coming back to Minnesota. He hated the memories and reminders of times when things were better…simpler…when his biggest worry was whether or not Coach Bombay would make him a center. He hated seeing Fulton lying in a casket, former friends and family surrounding him with moist eyes and sorrow…that's just what he needed: _more depression._ He hated the stares from his former teammates as he walked into the room without Connie…he hated walking into the room without Connie. He hated the unspoken questions and anxiety of everyone wanted desperately to ask what'd happened…he hated waking up in his hotel room that morning, alone.

            Fulton's death was just too much for Guy. It'd been a long enough year as it is, and now, one of them had truly fallen and would never return to the flock. He had always scoffed at the idea that the ducks would always fly together…the flock would never change. It had always seemed some pointless high school fantasy of Charlie's that once a year they'd have "duck reunions" and scrimmages until they were old and wrinkled. He remembered telling Connie once a long time ago how Charlie sometimes reminded him of that old song, "Glory Days"- sitting around, only remembering the 'good ol' times."…what Guy wouldn't give now for those glory days. 

            He stepped up to the window of his tenth floor holiday inn suite his team had put him up in for the night and gazed over the city, almost smelling the crisp February air through the double-layered window. _Quack attack is back Jack,_ he recalled Averman's voice out of nowhere. _I was this close._

            He lowered himself to the chair and sighed as more random pieces of his childhood and adolescence came to mind. The Goodwill Games, winning district 5, holding hands with Connie at the North Stars stadium, winning the gold, roundup with Dwayne, Eden Hall…the same memories that had overtaken all the ducks this weekend as they returned home to say goodbye to a fallen comrade. But as he dozed in the easy chair, a wet snow beginning to fall outside, one particular scene from his life haunted him…that night senior year right after Adam's accident. She'd been visibly upset, as they all were. Guy offered to take her home. They'd been split for almost a year then, but Guy was determined to remain her friend in the hopes that someday…They walked back to his car and talked, _"I feel terrible,"_ she'd said. Guy assumed she was just upset about Adam. But she wasn't…_"Adam was hit by a car tonight…injured badly and he won't be able to play…Dean was also in that car and may very well never recover from knowing what he did tonight…my roommate is being ripped in so many directions right now, we can't even find her…"…"What has any of that got to do with you?"…Connie looked away as she finished, "And all I can think about is how much I miss you." _

            Everything happened so fast after that. Guy had been waiting for so long to hear her say that, he was stunned into silence, not really knowing what to do next. It was one of those fantasies people have that they think could never ever come true and then suddenly it does…and you just freeze up…Connie still loved him. He had pulled her into his arms that night, and every night after that, kissing her with more intensity and love than he'd ever felt before. She was his again…and it was going to stay that way…it was _supposed_ to stay that way…

            _"Guy, come on, where are we going?" Connie giggled as she rubbed her arms to keep warm._

_            "Can't you let anything be a surprise?" his eyes twinkled as he gave her a quick Guy-Germaine grin and looked back to the road._

_            It was the middle of December, 3 weeks 'till Christmas. Guy had gotten some time off from his team in Miami, and Connie was on her final winter break, relishing in the fact that in less than 5 months, she'd be graduating from Miami State._

_            She rolled her eyes and gazed out the window, watching as the beautifully lit, snow-covered rooftops zoomed by. If there was one thing she'd missed about Minnesota, it was real snow at Christmas time. But she still couldn't fathom what could be so important that Guy would book 2 first class seats on a Continental 747 and rent a Cadillac to get all the way back here. Dinner at Antonio's was wonderful as was the walk through Lincoln park where they'd strolled hand in hand, watching snowball fights break out between neighborhood kids, as parents begged them to settle down, weaving in and out of the dazzling display of lights at the ice castle this year…but they could've had dinner and looked at Christmas decorations in Miami._

_            Still…he wouldn't tell her, and she knew he was enjoying watching her squirm with anticipation._

_            Finally, he turned down a familiar side street and slowed the car as he carefully maneuvered through the half-plowed road, the untouched snow sparkling with the same anxiety and nerves in her heart. Connie gasped and Guy smiled, knowing she'd figured it out._

_            They approached the old pond, looking just the same as it always had, save for the colored lights and garland hanging along the metal fence encircling it._

_            Guy stopped the car and looked at Connie, who was now more confused than ever. He laughed as he opened his door, rounded the car and escorted her out._

_            "Come on," he grinned again, "trust me."_

_            She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the frozen pond and turned her to face him._

_            Throughout the entire flight and then the long drive to town, Guy had remained calm, preparing himself for the rush of nerves that were sure to explode within him once he'd reached this point. But as he gazed into her eyes, sky-blue pools of love, and a little bit of confusion for the moment, Guy was still just as calm. Nothing had felt more right…all he had to do now, was ask._

_            "You know where we are?" he said, reaching inside his pocket._

_            "Yes," she said, almost annoyed, "we're at the old pond. We've been here a dozen-"_

_            "Yeah but do you know where we are?" he asked again as his hand touched the velvet hidden in his coat._

_            Connie was silent, giving a slight shrug. Guy looked up and smiled, choking a bit on his words as he answered, "This is where I fell in love with you."_

_            Connie's heart leapt into her throat as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She looked down at the little black box Guy now held in his hand and gasped. _

_            Guy looked down as well, turning the box over as he continued, "I thought it'd be…a good place to give you this…" slowly, he opened it, the lid creaking slightly as the diamond crown that lay on a shiny gold band was revealed. _

_            Connie's other hand came to her lips as she felt her knees start to shake, and her eyes start to water. _

_            Guy's own hands trembled too as he moved hers aside and caressed her cheek, "Connie," he nearly whispered. Connie had never loved the sound of her own name so much, "Will you marry me?"_

_            A tear fell down her cheek as she nodded her answer, still unable to speak. When she finally did utter a yes, she barely had time to say, "I love you" before she was swept into his arms and twirled in the air. Guy held her as if she weighed nothing, one strong arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed her again and again, the other still clutching the box. He set her down lightly as she took off her glove. He slipped the ring easily on her finger and then kissed her hand. "I love you too," he whispered into her ear, brushing his cheek against her own. "I'm gonna love you forever…"_

…Connie awoke with a start, clutching her pillow close to her chest as her heart pounded. She was drenched in sweat, unable to shake the overwhelming echoes of a now faded passion. Finally, her breathing slowed as she tried to push Guy from her mind…push that night and everything that followed from her soul…from her heart. She sank back down to her pillow and drifted back to sleep, powerless to keep those wonderful memories away.  

* * *

_Kudos to rumor for catching the movie cameos…so far, yes, we've got both Cutting Edge and Newsies references…what can I say, I'm a movie geek too! Thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of the updates!_


	6. What is it with that girl?

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 6: What is it with this girl? 

Officer Portman was back on the job two days later and by then, was so eager for distraction from his lonely apartment, didn't care about the pimple-faced kid Parker stuck him with.

            The chief had started him out slow of course, working afternoon patrol hours on 5th avenue. Nothing but purse-snatchers most of the day. Dean was still bored, but at least he wasn't home, going through all of Fulton's things.

            It was 4pm before he knew it and Dave, his ever-enthusiastic new kid, glanced at his watch. "Time to go chief?"

            Dean rolled his eyes, "Kid, I'm not the chief. Just call me Portman k?"

            He nodded, "Cool," he snapped his fingers and palms together, nodding like an idiot.

            Dean sighed, "Yeah, we're off. Go ahead and take the car back-"

            Out of nowhere, Dean heard a scream. His head shot across the street to Macy's where the dumb-teenagers-of-New-York brigade had struck again. In a split second, Dean reacted and took off after the "dude" clutching a beige purse to his chest as he sped down the avenue, unaware that he was headed straight for the cop. Dean caught him fairly easily, cuffed him and shoved him into his apprentice. 

            "I'm sorry man. That was stupid. Come on, I won't do it again, I swear…"

            "Yeah, yeah. Get in the car punk," Dave shouted, incredibly pumped, jumping up and down as if he were in a boxing ring as he read the guy his rights like a kindergartener who'd just successfully memorized the pledge of allegiance. 

            Dean smirked again, trying desperately not to laugh at the LAPD wanna-be, "You're some kinda cop, Dave," he mocked. Dave didn't seem to catch on.

            "Thanks, want to take him in?"

            Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's your arrest. I'll talk to the girl."

            Dave shrugged, seemingly unable to grasp why his new partner would dare pass up the opportunity to shove a man into the metal bars of a jail cell. "Aight," he sped off with his first collar.

            "Excuse me," a voice said behind him. He turned around, "thank you Officer. I don't-" the woman stopped short and stared blankly at Dean, who had gotten passed his own shock and started to chuckle.

            He couldn't believe it. It was her, the red-haired beauty he'd seen that night at the rink. "Well, well well," he laughed, "I believe this belongs to you." He held out the bag.

            She sighed and smiled, shaking her head as she took it, "Thanks."

            Dean smiled back, "Told you I was a cop," he stood proudly, showing off his navy blue coat. 

            "And I believed you too," she laughed, "and thank you." To Dean's utter shock, she turned to leave.

            _What is with this girl?_ "Hey, that's it?"

            She paused and spun back around, "Oh, I need to file a report or something don't I?"

            "Well," he stood and shrugged, "yeah, but…" 

            "But what?"

            Dean moved forward, bringing him only inches away from her. Maybe it had been the dimness of the rink that night or he really just hadn't been looking for it. But he caught his breath as her classic beauty captivated him once more. That auburn hair teased him, peeking out in loose strands from under her white woolen hat. Her eyes, deep chocolate brown shown with a vibrancy and wisdom he'd never before seen. Dean had to retreat a few steps band clear his throat to fight the impulse to kiss her right in the middle of 5th Avenue.

            "Look ma'am, you don't know me from Adam. And I don't know you either. But I do know that we've run into each other twice now…in New York," she smiled and shook her head as he continued, "That's pretty hard to do dontcha think?"

            She nodded, her eyes sparkling as her smile grew, "That it is."

            "So how about you and I get out of this cold and get that cup of coffee hmm?…here I'll start. I'm Dean."

            She uncrossed her folded arms as she eyed him skeptically and finally gave in, extending her gloved hand to his own, "Annalisse." 

            An hour later, they were still sitting in Roxy's. Coffee turned into lunch and lunch turned into dessert while Dean practically spilled his entire life out to her. He was amazed by how comfortable she was, almost familiar. Like they'd known each other years ago and now were catching up. Her eyes held his intensely, piercing through his with a smile, an equal match for Dean Portman who sat in mild shock at this woman who was not at all intimidated or caught off guard by his well practiced charms. Her laugh was contagious, her smile stunning. The more they talked, the more convinced Dean became that he'd never met anyone like Annalisse McHugh. 

            "It ended about 5 o'clock last Wednesday," he concluded softly, "I flew right home after."

            Annalisse's hands covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, reaching out to pat his hand, then quickly drawing it back, "That must've been awful."

            Dean shrugged, "I'm still kind of in shock, I mean…I might not be sitting here with you. Fulton would've been all over that kid today."

            She smiled, "Yeah?"

            "Oh man, that dude would've hit the pavement before you'd even had a chance to yell!" he laughed, hitting the table…and then retreated clearing his throat. "Sorry." 

            But Annalisse had broke into a wide grin as she laughed out loud, "A real enforcer huh?"

            Dean's head shot up and stared. 

            "What?"

            His face softened, and he shook his head, "Yeah…we uh always called ourselves the bash brothers when we played in school." He had already enlightened her on all that was mighty and duck-ish. 

            She threw her head back, "The bash brothers? That's great!" He just grinned as he sipped his coke, waiting for her to settle into a quiet chuckle. She did and her eyes turned serene, "Well, I'm sorry about what happened. He sounds like a very brave friend." 

            Dean smiled, "Yeah, he was." He was beyond amazed at this point. It was the first time he'd been able to talk about Fulton since the shooting where he hadn't gotten depressed or drunk. 

            Annalisse looked at her watch suddenly and jumped back against the booth, "Oh wow, I gotta get goin'."

            "What, whatsa matter?"

            "I'm sorry, I have to pick up my son."

            "Oh, well uh-"

            "I'm really sorry. He gets upset if I'm late."

            "Well, can I walk you there? Call you later?" he asked more out of habit than anything else. Annalisse stopped in the midst of gathering her things and eyed him again with the same skepticism that she had at the ice rink, as if Dean had just asked her to sleep with him! She took a deep breath, "I…don't know."

            It suddenly occurred to Dean that they'd spent the entire lunch talking about him…he knew very little about her yet save for her name and the fact that she had a pretty schedule-driven son. "Hey, I just meant that I…had a good time today. I wanted to…see you again," he struggled, nearly unable to grasp the possibility that he'd again lose her in the big apple. _What is it with this girl?_

            But her brow had un-creased and she gazed at him thoughtfully. "Well, ok…I still have to file that report after all."

            Dean tried to hide his sigh of relief. "Definitely. Um-"

            "Here," she reached into her purse, recovered a piece of paper and scribbled her name and number down. After a brief hesitation, she handed it over. "Not tonight though, Tyler's bound to be pretty tired."

            He nodded, mentally recalling the image of mother and son skating in the twilight. _Tyler,_ he thought. She smiled again and left the restaurant as Dean tucked her number safely in his wallet. 

* * *


	7. No escape

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 7: No escape

"12th floor Mr. Germaine. Have a pleasant evening."

            "Thanks Jimmy," Guy nodded and stepped off the elevator, cautious of turning the hallway. There was always a kid or two who'd _somehow_ gotten past security and found his suite at the top of the Marriott. Guy had stopped complaining, seeing as how he was absolutely convinced that the hotel actually publicized that they had a live breathing sports celebrity living atop their tower. Today's selection was composed of two punk leather clad teenagers. 

            "Yo! Germaine! Awesome game today!"

            Guy put on his celebrity grin, "Thanks boys. Kinda tired now. So if you'll excuse me-"

            "Aw, come on man, just one autograph for my sister. Please? She adores you. Just too shy to come up here ya know?"

            Guy rolled his eyes. This jackass probably didn't even _have_ a sister. "Here ya go sport. Now get outta here k? Need my beauty sleep."

            They skipped down the hall like little girls and left Guy to his peace. He unlocked his door and slipped inside, dumping his equipment off in the small closet just inside the room. The maid had left on the TV, just as he liked it and his usual order of Buffalo wings and brandy lay on a tray atop the nightstand. 

            Guy slipped out of his jacket and slung it over the desk chair as he opened the bottle and poured himself a tumbler. _All the service in the world,_ he thought has he plopped down on his bed in front of the TV scrolling stock market reports in big blue bars across the bottom. _Room service, no laundry, no cleaning, fresh towels every day…this place sucks._

            Guy hated his life. He woke up in a hotel room, went to play hockey and came home to fresh lemon-pine-sol and downy'd sheets. He drank (heavily) went to sleep, woke up and went right back out to play hockey. Guy hated hockey…he hated everything about it. In fact, it was his new hobby nowadays to wonder what his life would be like had there been no hockey for Guy Germaine. A duck would be something you threw French fries at in Sea World. A stick- something you saw lying on the ground amidst very large trees. Puck- favorite insult of Don Rickles from old re-runs of Dean Martin celebrity roasts. Charlie- some annoying kid he'd once known in junior high. Eden Hall- preppy school for rich wimps and sissies. Connie…there would be no Connie. No Connie and Guy. No lifetime of affection, love and then heartbreak. No soul mate. No marriage…no separation.

            Guy shook his head which was already spinning enough from the combination of several checks into the boards earlier that night, and the drink he held in his hand now. In fact, those losers waiting for him outside his door were about a year too late for a fan-worthy celebrity. Guy's game was all but gone. He'd been royally chewed out by his coach for lack of motivation. Like he gave a damn. He lived in a hotel room for cryin' out loud. A friend of his just died…what the hell did he have to be motivated about? 

            He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and moved to pour another one, flipping the channel to some lame cartoon as he sank into yet another vat of inescapable memories…

            _"Got a surprise for ya honey," he said as he reached beneath the mini-bar and grabbed the bottle he'd been saving for almost a year._

_            "Oh yeah? What's that?" Connie asked, absently, as she tweaked the branches of their 9 ft. Christmas tree, a hearty fire cackling in the corner fireplace. Manheim Steamroller echoed from their surround-sound stereo as Guy popped up from behind the bar with the enthusiasm of a 1st grader at Show 'n' tell._

_            "Ta da!" he exclaimed, presenting an unopened bottle of champagne. _

_            Connie turned around and froze, "Wh-what's that?" she asked quietly. _

_            Guy didn't seem to notice the stuttering, "Champagne. The kind we had last year at that silly Ducks New Years party that you liked so much remember?"_

_            Connie mentally kicked herself, "Oh yeah! Good stuff."_

_            "Just a bit of holiday cheer, my dear," Guy smiled as he rounded the corner of the bar and slipped his arm around her waist from behind. "To celebrate a Christmas we for ONCE, don't have to spend with our families."_

_            At that, Connie had to laugh. "That is definitely a benefit. At least I don't have to listen to your mother complaining that I'm too quiet."_

_            Guy laughed and moved back to the bar, grabbing two flutes from the cabinet as he began to pour, "You'd think dear old mum would learn that you're so quiet because she doesn't stop talking!" He returned to her side, "Here, Merry Christmas Con."_

_            Hesitantly, she took the glass, hoping that he wouldn't notice she wasn't drinking…no such luck. "Whatsa matter? You not thirsty?"_

_            Connie shrugged, "I'll uh…save it for later."_

_            "Aw come on, you love this stuff. And we've got plenty."_

_            Connie stirred around the liquid in her glass and watched the bubbles dance to the surface._

_            "Connie?"Oh no, there's that worried concern, "Honey, you ok?"_

_            Connie looked up and sighed, "Honey, I can't drink this right now."_

_            Guy stepped back, "Um…ok," he answered, obviously confused. _

_            She suppressed a smile and set her glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Guy watched and wondered as his wife knelt down again beside the tree and reached underneath the branches for a small package. Hesitating only a moment more, she handed him the gift wrapped with the up-most care and precision in pale blue paper and tied with silver ribbon. "Merry Christmas sweetheart," she said, her voice barely audible._

_Her stomach had been thrown into the spin cycle, terrified of what his reaction would be. She waited in anticipation as Guy turned the package over a few times in his hand before he slowly worked the ribbon off and then tore into the paper._

_A soft paperback fell into his hands as he set the paper aside and flipped it over to read the cover. His eyes grew wide as the title came into view, "1,001 Baby Names." Stunned into silence, Guy mentally checked himself that he indeed did wake up this morning…it wasn't a dream. He read the title again, afraid that it might instead say something like, "Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park," this time. It didn't…_

_Finally, he looked down to his wife, kneeling at his side, her eyes full of the same tears that filled his now, "Connie you're-"_

_She nodded, "I wanted to tell you right when I found out…but I was scared…since you know…we've been trying for so long."_

_"But this time it's true?"_

_She smiled again, "We're gonna have a baby."_

_Guy sprung up from the couch and swung her into his arms, "Oh my God!" he laughed as he held her tightly, still secretly afraid that this whole thing might still be a dream. But as he tipped her head back and kissed her, there was no mistaking it. He was very much awake…and alive._

_"Merry Christmas 'daddy'" she whispered. _

_"I love you Con."_

_* * *_

_Ok….I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long to update. School has been a blissful nightmare this year….so much to do, but at least I'm having fun. Coming up on our fall break though, so hopefully time between the next installments won't be so long. Read and respond if you still want me to keep goin' with this. Hope you enjoyed.  _


	8. A fresh start?

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 8: A fresh start?

Connie popped the pills in her mouth and gulped, shuddering as the button-size capsules squeezed down her throat. She took another sip and poured the rest of her water in the sink, watching as it slowly spiraled down the drain. She replaced the cap on the pill bottle and set it back in the cabinet, rolling her eyes at the bright yellow smiley face staring her back from the label. It was bad enough that she'd been ordered to take these every day. Did they have to rub it in with a smiley face? 

            She flicked off the bathroom light and clicked across the hard wood floors to an empty living room, sinking down to the couch in a corner where a fire once burned in the fire place, warming a tree that had died long ago. 

            Long ago? Was it really that long? 10 months. 10 months, 2 weeks, 3 days to be exact, since Guy walked out of her life.

            She drew her arms around her middle hugging herself tight as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to imagine his arms around her, holding her. The memories, all too clear, too much for her to bare. Thankfully, the doorbell rang.

            She opened the pale blue door of the empty mansion and gasped. "Charlie!" she exclaimed, stepping into the traditional hug. 

            Charlie crossed the threshold and sighed, "Hey Cons. Hope this isn't a bad time."

            "No, no come in. I – uh…was actually just thinking about you today. Want a drink?"

            "Sure, um…what about?"

            Connie led him to the kitchen and searched for the scotch.

            "Connie?"

            "Hmm?"

            "What were you thinking about?" he asked again.

            She sighed as she emptied a small tray of ice cubes into the glass, pouring the Finlandia over it. "I was pretty short with you…after the funeral. I didn't mean-"

            "Hey, forget about that. It was a rough time for all of us…especially you."

            "Don't single me out," she said all too quickly. "Please."

            Silence ensued while she handed him the drink. She drummed her fingers across the counter top, looking desperately for something to keep her occupied, but eventually gave up. They were too old for these games of small talk and charades. "Why are you here, Charlie?"

            The old captain couldn't help but smile at the question he knew was coming as he lowered the tumbler from his mouth and set it in front of him. "Came to visit an old friend, Cons. That's all."

            "In Miami?…from Minnesota? Don't you have a team to coach?"

            "Matter of fact I do," he nodded. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

            Connie drew back and began absently wiping the spotless counter with a towel. 

            "Fact is, I'm glad you said what you said that night at the 'Penalty Box.' Gave me some thinking to do." He looked down and spoke a little softer. "You were right. I was being nosy…butting in where I didn't belong. I know something happened between you and Guy, but it's none of my business."

            Connie looked down at the mention of her husband…ex-husband, suppressing those ridiculous recollections that never ceased. 

            Charlie continued, "I did piece together a few things at the funeral though." He shrugged and grinned his Conway grin, "Can't blame me for that much. And I don't want to know any more of the details that you aren't willing to give. But I do know you're divorced. Spending all your time in this big empty house with very little to do. I wouldn't think you'd be very happy."

            Connie huffed as she crossed her arms, a brief glimmer of the old spunky Moreau shining through as she replied, "Is there a point to this, Spazway, or did you just come to make me _feel better?_"

            "I came to offer you a fresh start. A way outta here."

            Connie dropped her hands to her side and began wiping again, "What?"

            "Orion is retiring early. Spending more time with his daughter. Eden Hall gave me full control of the team…head coach. I'm offering you the assistant coach position." 

            "Me?" she gulped, her mind racing with questions, "Why me?"

            He shrugged, "School requires an assistant. Can't think of anyone better qualified."

            At that, Connie rolled her eyes. "Charlie, I haven't skated in nearly 4 years. Not competitively. And I wouldn't know the first thing about coaching-"

            "And for almost 7 years you kept the team together. Even when you were going through rough times, your game never failed. And don't tell me you've forgotten to skate. If they allowed women in the NHL, you would've made it before Banks." 

            Connie looked down, "Charlie-"

            "Look, you don't have to decide now. You're my first choice. If you say no, I'll start actually going through the ads and interview process but I'd rather not." He leaned forward and took her hand, "I'm offering you a way out of here. Out of this gigantic prison you've sentenced yourself to. You'll be back in your hometown with your family and your friends and snow on Christmas." He settled back to his stool and slipped away, grabbing his jacket he'd draped over the dining room table. "Think about it ok?"

            Connie closed her eyes. _A way out of here…_ she thought to herself. A million thoughts consumed her. _Why not? What's left for me here? Is there even a chance that me and Guy…I haven't skated in so long? What the hell? Nothing else to lose right?…But if Guy and I…impossible- _ She snapped her head up toward the door, "When can I start?"

* * *

Ok…I know Connie and Guy go through a lot of crap. But the best romances have all the drama! Don't worry. If you've read the prequel to this, you know that I have a master plan. Stick with it! It'll be fun!…read and review. As always, thanks for your support J 


	9. Mr and Mrs Banks

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 9: Mr. and Mrs. Banks

Adam ruffled his hair over with his towel as he walked back into the locker room, feeling pretty good about the three goals he'd scored that day. Still on the third line, and no longer the star center, but it was the Detroit Redwings! Playing offense for the NHL. 

            "Nice game today Banksie," one of the guys shouted from across the room. 

            "Thanks," he answered, trying hard not to laugh at the old nickname of his that had never died…at least they didn't call him cake-eater. 

            He slung his bag on his shoulder and prepared for the traditional battle of the media outside the doors, when his cell rang.

            "Hello?" he flipped it on, frowning at number he didn't recognize. 

            "Mr. Banks?" a man said on the other side.

            "Yes?"

            "Mr. Banks, this is Doctor Hogarth from University Hospitals? Your wife is Mrs. Julie Gaffney Banks?"

            Adam dropped his bag as his breathing quickened, "Yes? What's wrong?"

            "Your wife is fine first of all, Mr. Banks, I assure you," he answered quickly.

            "What happened?" Adam shouted, not believing him.

            "She suffered a mild heat stroke and passed out about an hour ago during one of her sessions. Her client brought her in-"

            "Oh my God-"

            "But she's _fine_ now sir. I can't stress that enough," the doctor tried again in that same calming voice. "She's resting now." 

            It seemed to work. Adam closed his eyes and gripped his shirt, slowing down his breathing as he nodded to several teammates who had overheard. "I'll be there right away."

            In record time, Adam reached the hospital and started asking for his wife. Recognizing spousal panic, the doctor came forward. "Mr. Banks, I'm Dr. Hogarth. I saw your wife when she came in."

            Adam hastily shook his hand, "How is she?"

            At that, he received a chuckle, "Anxious to go home actually…she's fine."

            "I don't understand. She's a personal trainer. Best shape of her life. How did she just faint?"

            "Well, Julie _is_ in excellent shape, but she needs to limit herself now in her condition."

            "Her condition? What condition?"

            Dr. Hogarth stared blankly, haled in mid-stride as they approached the exam room, "You don't know?"

            "Know what?"

            He suppressed a smile, "I'm sorry sir. I thought you would've known. It's been almost 7 weeks. 

            "Since what?" Adam grew impatient, "Doctor, what's wrong with my wife?"

            "Absolutely nothing, Mr. Banks. Julie is pregnant."

            Adam had loved Julie since he was 14 years old. Gazed at her through the eyes of a teammate, a friend, boyfriend, fiancé and husband with the same intensity of love and passion, growing stronger each day. But he could not articulate, or even comprehend for that matter, the emotion that consumed him now. Laying before him was the mother of his child. His _child._ He was going to be a father…the concept was almost alien to him, an unspoken wish he'd always known would come true. But now that it had, it seemed even more of a dream than before. Adam reached out and sifted her hair through his fingers, while he ran his other hand gently across her belly, in awe of the tiny life growing inside of her. 

Julie's eyes fluttered open and met her husband's watching over her with moist eyes. She'd gotten so impatient and anxious to be released that she'd drained all her energy with frustration and drifted back to sleep while she waited for Adam.

            She had figured Hogarth would've told him. Adam wouldn't rest until he knew everything. She hated herself for waiting so long to tell him. Lord knows she had the typical girlish fantasy…telling him over some romantic dinner or something.

            But reading into his gaze now, Julie had a feeling it didn't really matter.

            "Hey Cat Lady," he whispered, brushing her hair off to the side, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

            "Hey," she said, fully awaking. Adam had no words. Anything he would say, and he knew his eyes would just start leaking tears. "I'm sorry I never told you," she whispered.

            "Shh…don't worry about it."

            "I found out the day that Fulton-"

            "It's all right Jules. The doctor told me 7 weeks. I did the math. 

            Julie propped herself up against her pillow and reached for the water on the stand next to her, "It just…didn't seem right to be so happy right then."

            He nodded, lacing his fingers with hers and smiled. Neither spoke for a few moments, but communicated seven weeks worth of emotion through their eyes…joy, concern, wonder, anticipation, worry, panic…it was all there. There was much to talk about now. So much to plan for, wait for. There were questions he wanted to ask, answers she wanted to give. But at the moment, they relished the comfortable silence of the quietly lit exam room at University Hospitals, each anticipating the day 9 months from now when they'd be here again. 

            Adam leaned forward and kissed her fully. "I love you Jules."

            "I love you too," she echoed. Eventually, she let out a small laugh as she reached for the phone sitting on the table. She held up the receiver and smiled, "So…who first? Our parents or Charlie Conway?"

* * * 

_Wow…I'm such a sap! But I think we needed a little chapter to breathe ;)…More to come, so stay tuned. As always, reviews are welcome and extremely helpful. (yet another hidden movie reference here. Points go to whoever can guess where the name of the doctor comes from __J ) _ 


	10. I'll Wait

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 10: I'll wait

Dean was prepared for the heartache. The suffering. The grief of losing his best friend. He was prepared to crumble under the pressures of having to find and interview a new roommate, go through Fulton's personal belongings, contact old friends who might not have known. He was prepared for the nightmares, the sweat soaked sheets he woke up in every morning, echoes of gunfire in his ears. What he wasn't prepared for…was how easy it would be.

Dean was torn between the bliss of a new romance and the guilt he felt for being so content so soon. The two were not compatible. How could he allot himself the grief of his loss when all he could think about anymore was Annalisse McHugh. He'd gone whole hours without thinking of Fulton. Whole hours of delight at her sweet and gentle touch. Perhaps that's why the dreams still haunted him. A shameful reminder to a man who'd forgotten his grief. A man who, had Fulton still been alive, may never have met her in the first place. 

Annalisse was everything to him now. His savior if anything else. She remained the one person Dean could talk to, share with, embrace and care for like no other. Her smile set his senses aflame. Her touch, spiraling surges of affection. Not a moment passed when he didn't need to fight against every impulse to scoop her up in his arms with the promise of never letting go.

But Annalisse was just as puzzling a woman as she was breathtaking. Those impulses grew stronger every time he saw her because he was never allowed to act on them. They'd never kissed, save for an occasional peck on the cheek. They held hands as they walked from their routine lunch at Roxy's to Tyler's school, but when he tried to slip his arm around her waist, she drew away, always an apologetic look on her face, but never an explanation. Never had he been more perplexed. Never had he wanted someone so much, loved someone so much, having barely even touched her.

These thoughts played on in his mind as he felt her gloved hand in hers, shivering from the late February cold. It'd taken him this long for her to agree to lunch. They'd never actually been out on a real date. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a very young Dean Portman asked himself why he was "wasting" his time. But he couldn't help it. He loved her, more than anyone he'd ever known. The question was, could she learn to love him? Today, he was going to find out.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Giovanni about that turkey club," she laughed, casually linking her fingers with his. "You could feed a third world country with the leftovers of just one of them!"

Dean chuckled, "Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you you'll never be able to finish it."

Playfully, she slapped him on the arm, "I can handle my own appetite, thank you very much." She smiled up at him, sending his mind spinning as they turned off of Broadway and on to 7th Avenue…7th Avenue. Only a couple more blocks and they'd be at Tyler's school. It was now or never. 

"Annalisse?"

"Hmm?"

Dean stopped and made her face him, "I need to talk to you about something."

There it was. Her face fell, all hints of amusement fading as if she'd dreaded the question before it was even asked. "What about?"

"Look, I don't want you to think I haven't thought this whole thing through." She looked down and started swaying, shifting weight from one side to the other as she waited in silence for him to continue. "I just…want to know where this is going…how you feel about me."

"Dean-"

"I know, I know. You have to pick up Tyler. And you've been having a great time getting to know me. And I don't want to pressure you…"

"Dean," she tried again.

But his speech was getting faster. He had to get it out, "But Annalisse, I'm crazy about you. You're all I think about. I never would've gotten through Fulton's death if it weren't for you. And I know we haven't known each other long, but I think I'm falling-"

"Dean! Please," she cried, silently cursing the tears that welled in her eyes. "Please don't do that."

Dean shook his head and stared at the pavement. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"No," she said, her voice softer again. She reached her hand and cupped his cheek, raising his eyes to meet her own, "No I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been really…open with you. Believe me, I wish I could be."

"Open about what? What are you not telling me? Whatever it is, you don't have to be afraid."

Annalisse drew back and started walking again towards the school. "I know. I know I don't. You have to believe me Dean. I do care about you…a lot."

"Then why? Why can't you tell me. Talk to me. Go to a damn movie with me for heaven's sake?"

She sighed and watched as a few stray cars rushed by beside them. "Because," she whispered. She looked towards the sky. It had started snowing. Dean watched in awe as the light flakes landed on her eyes and hair, glittering like an angel. "We're just not ready."

That was it. _We._ That was the kicker. Tyler, her son. It always came back to Tyler. Of what little he saw of the kid, he liked him. But he didn't see much. Only on rare occasions that Annalisse had invited him into the school to say hi. He'd made the grave mistake of offering to have one of his fellow officers baby-sit one night, but she'd hear nothing of the sort. Was Tyler afraid of him? Disliked him…Dean of course wouldn't even let himself think of his greatest fear, that perhaps Tyler missed his father…that maybe Annalisse missed him too. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping at the sidewalk leading up to the front doors. She would disappear soon. Inside to meet her son. And then it would start all over again. He sighed as they stood in silence for a few moments, not quite sure of what to say. 

"Look," he finally managed, "I understand the reluctance. Whatever the reason may be, I don't want to pressure you. But you can't stop me from loving you Annalisse. Neither of us have much of a choice in the matter." She tried to look away, but Dean gently pulled her close to him, holding her by the shoulders. "I love you Annalisse," he repeated. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

Stunned in the near embrace, Annalisse mentally checked herself. _No,_ she thought, _not here. Just walk away. Turn and walk into the school. Don't look back._ She watched his eyes as her mind continuously willed her away from the man before her. But her heart wouldn't listen. She remained there, frozen in place and in time as the two inched closer together, his lips brushing her forehead. Before she could even think, his head darted and kissed her swiftly. Gently at first, but urging, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. A surge of desire uncoiled inside her and she began to return the kiss, but finally her head won out. She yanked herself away, her flushed face betraying her as she quickly ran inside the school for sanctuary.

Dean nearly ran after her, but he remained in his place, watching her disappear into the huge metal doors as the snow fell heavily around him. Slowly he dragged himself away, unwilling to face her when she emerged. He knew he'd gone too far, but he didn't care. In those few short moments, he'd tasted her own passion, her own impulses and needs she'd kept sheltered from him. She couldn't hide it anymore: Unconditional trust and love. The chance for a relationship with Tyler and an understanding of that bond they share. A world devoid of secrets, grief, and pain. She wanted it all, just like he did. 

He took one more lasting look back at the school and whispered, "Someday, Annalisse…I'll wait." 

* * *

_Drum roll please…and the answer is, " The Iron Giant! " The name Hogarth in chapter 9 comes from Hogarth Hughes, the main character in the Iron Giant. Stay tuned and read and respond. :-D _


	11. Moving On

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 11: Moving on

The picture had been framed a dozen times. In a simple wooden housing that stood on her dresser, shoved into a photo-board for graduation, sheltered inside her wallet for four years at college, displayed at her wedding, hung on the wall of their first apartment. It'd had many homes but the image and emotion it evoked never faded. Now, as Connie prepared to tuck it away for another move, back to Minnesota, she stared at herself, several years and an era younger, a half-smile-half-giggle across her face, with Guy's arms wrapped around her. It'd been taken senior year, by Charlie ironically, at a time when the only thing that mattered was knowing Guy was by her side. What in the hell was she doing? Moving away? Getting divorced? Possibly never seeing him again? How did it happen? They'd been so happy. So happy for so long. Where had it gone? How did it end so fast?

            She shoved the photograph into the newspaper scraps, squeezing her eyes shut…she knew all too well, how it'd ended so fast…

            _"Talk to me, Dammit! Tell me what's wrong!"… "What's the point? You wouldn't listen to me anyway!"… "How can I when all you do is cry and moan all day!"… "How would you even know? Half the time you're skating and the other half you're drunk!"… "Oh, like you've got everything under control. So under control you're on drugs, Connie!"… "You go to hell Guy!"…_

            Connie jumped as the doorbell rang. She sucked in a deep breath and walked to the foyer. He was early, but that was no surprise. They both wanted to get this over with. Hesitating only a moment, she jerked the door open. 

            "Hi Con," he said.

            "Come on in, Guy." 

* * *

            "What about the dresser?" he called from the bedroom."

            "If you don't want it, I'm gonna give it to my sister," she yelled back from the den.

            Guy nodded, shrugging his shoulders as he opened one of the drawers. The clothes had already been emptied. He closed it again and crouched down, running his hand across the pale blue carpet…

            _" Honey? Honey wake up! It's time!"_

_            Guy sprung awake, mentally trained to react to those 2 words. "You sure?"_

_            "Mmm hmm."_

_            Guy threw off the covers knocking his water glass on the floor. "Aww damn," he muttered as the carpet soaked up the water._

_            Connie laughed, "honey worry about that later huh?"…_

            Guy slowly stood up again as Connie came into the room. "What are you doing?" she asked as if in a rush.

            "Just lookin' around. Haven't been here in a while," he said, his voice edgy.

            Connie huffed and moved around him, pulling various trinkets off the dresser shelves that framed the Victorian mirror on top. "Which ones do you want?"

            Guy took a step closer, ignoring his body's reaction as his arm brushed against hers. He scanned over the objects: two hockey trophies from pee-wees, an antique vase her mother had given them at their wedding, a crystal carved duck he'd given her one Christmas when she was at Miami U, a couple old books they'd read to each other over the years and a mini-cuckoo clock. Guy sighed and pointed to the duck, "That was a gift. Keep it," he said shortly, grabbing one of the books and leafing through it. It was Princess Bride. He'd bought it for her on their 1st anniversary. They'd traveled down to Orlando for a weekend but she'd gotten violently ill and spent the entire time in their hotel. He found the old paperback at the drug store while buying her medicine and spent the weekend reading to her in bed. She stood in silence as he set it back down, "In fact, just keep all of it. No room in the hotel." 

            Connie rolled her eyes, "Guy come on, you're not still gonna live in that hotel."

            He shrugged, "No reason not to." 

            "Guy-"

            "Connie, I'm not doing this. I'm fine ok? Just don't want any of this stuff. If I get the William Goldman bug I'll let you know."

            Connie nodded, but didn't answer. Quietly she left the room. 

            Guy looked back down at the dresser…

            _"You got everything?"_

_            "Yes, Connie come on."_

_            "My clothes?"_

_            "Yes."_

_            "The address book so we can call our friends?"_

_            "Yes! Honey, let's go," he coaxed, helping her out the door._

_            Connie struggled as she waddled down the stairs and then suddenly gasped, "My book! I need our book, Guy!"_

_            Guy smiled and pulled The Princess Bride out of his breast pocket._

            "Right here, Sweetheart."… 

            Guy shook his head and walked out of the room, paused in the hallway and then headed downstairs for the kitchen. She was sorting through glasses and china. "I want the decanter set," he said.

            She nodded, pulling out a box, freshly packed and taped up. "I figured as much." 

            "Thanks."

            She went back to the counter. They'd worked in silence for most of the afternoon, sorting through the treasures hidden inside the house, loading them into his SUV. It seemed just yesterday they were moving in. Now, they were moving out…and moving on.

            "Connie," he said, his voice soft and quiet. She turned around, "We're gonna have to go upstairs." 

            She spun back and nodded, "I know. I was thinking of just sending everything to Julie- oh did you hear?"

            Guy nodded, "Charlie called me."

            She turned on the faucet and occupied herself with the few dirty dishes lying in the sink, "He told me just after…" she trailed off as she scrubbed.

            "After he offered you the job. I know Con. You don't have to pretend you're not leaving. The brown boxes make it pretty obvious."

            Connie looked to the ceiling and set the sponge down. "I just…think it's the best thing…for now. You know…make a-"

            "Make a fresh start," he finished. "I know. I'm happy for you Connie. It's what you want." 

            "Yeah," she said softly, returning to the sink, refusing to meet his eyes, "it's what I want." 

            Guy sighed, "I'm gonna head back to the den. Get my jersey and stuff." He dragged himself up a flight of stairs he'd traveled hundreds of times and would climb now for the last. He didn't care that Connie was leaving him with the selling of the house and the paperwork. It'd probably be therapeutic. Something to do besides hockey. As he reached the landing, he started to turn toward the den, but then stopped, and paused again at the same door. He checked behind him for the sounds of dishwater running. He turned back and slowly opened the room.

            Guy walked into the darkness. Most of the stuff had been packed away, but it still smelled of Johnson and Johnson.  A few precious items remained. A red and white rocking horse that Guy's brother had crafted. A rosewood crib sat in the corner alongside a matching rocking chair, both upholstered in pale yellow and blue fabrics.  An entire shelf of Dr. Suess and Roald Dahl books that had never been read…in a room that had never been used…  

            _"I don't understand what you're telling me," he stuttered, trying desperately to focus on the doctor in front of him. But it was close to impossible. A half-dozen green polyester-clad people had just crowded around his wife, shoving him out._

_            "The baby flipped unexpectedly and we need to do an emergency C-section."_

_            "We've been in there for the past 33 hours."_

_            "Sir, try to understand, your wife is already losing blood and we've lost track of your child's heart rate."_

_            Guy swallowed hard, "H-h-his heart isn't beating?"_

_            "We can't tell. Which is why we need to operate quickly." Guy swayed back against the door, "Sir? Please?"_

_            Absently aware he was blocking the door, Guy moved aside and watched as they wheeled Connie down the hall and away from him. "Oh God."_

_            His parents sat on the couch in front of him, Connie's also nearby. Talking in hushed whispers at the vending machines were Charlie Conway and Kent Hathaway, an old minor league teammate. Silently he prayed, thankful for the solitude his loved ones had allowed him as he remained in his corner, unable to free himself of the image of Connie being wheeled away. _

_            It was several hours before they'd heard anything. An already long labor, both mothers had fallen asleep and Charlie had made several coffee runs to the cafeteria. But Guy remained unaffected. He'd been afraid of this. They'd been trying for so long. Too long. Two miscarriages already, he'd never revealed to Connie how worried he'd been during the past nine months…scared to death that something, exactly like this, would happen._

_            The doors opened and doctors drifted in and out, finding families and delivering news. They watched as visitors laughed, wept, hugged, collapsed before them, waiting anxiously for the appropriate doctor to approach them. Finally, he did._

_            "Mr. Germaine?"_

_            "Yes," his stomach started churning._

_            "I'm Dr. Pearce. I operated on your wife."_

_            "Is everything ok?"_

_            "Your wife is fine Mr. Germaine. We were able to control the bleeding and we saved the uterus so she will make a full and complete recovery. She's resting right now in the ICU."_

_            Guy breathed a momentary sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by more panic. "What about the baby?"_

_            At that the doctor's head fell, telling Guy all he needed to know before anything was said, "Your son was tangled in the umbilical cord for several minutes. It cut off oxygen for too long. We got him out of the womb and tried to revive him, but we were unsuccessful."_

_            Guy's eyes wondered off the doctor's and into the distance. "He's dead?" he asked, vaguely aware of how stupid the question was. _

_            Pearce nodded, "I'm very sorry." _

_            Guy gripped the lounge chair behind him and lowered himself down. The others stared hopelessly at the scene, wishing there was something that could be done or said. But it was no use. The doctor had continued talking to Charlie who had stepped in for Guy in his moment of shock. He dimly realized that his mother had approached him and given him a hug. But Guy was somewhere else, far away. His son was dead._

            Guy rocked slowly in the rocking chair he'd allowed himself to sit in only once before. It'd been a Christmas gift from the ducks the year they announced Connie's pregnancy, unexpected from the old gang that had drifted in the past years. The memories of Connie and his life with her had stayed with him since before he could remember, but he never allowed himself to reach this point. Being back in the house though, where it all happened, where it all ended, broke through those mental blocks, forcing him to recall those last months when it all went to hell.

            Connie fell rapidly into a clinical level of depression in just a few short weeks.  She'd stopped eating, never went out, quit her job. Guy tried hard to get her to respond, coaxing, encouraging her to be strong. When it became obvious he couldn't help her, they tried therapists, grief counseling and eventually, psychiatry. It seemed to help for a while. She was put on a few different anti-depressants that helped her to get out of bed and improved her appetite, but not her disposition. She just slipped away from her husband and the world. Guy, denied his own grief for so long had started drinking heavily. 

            Unable to cope, they both became hostile. Exceedingly furious with each other for reasons they couldn't even explain. They say that the death of a child either brings parents closer together in their grief and needs, or tears them apart. In less than a year, Connie and Guy couldn't stand each other. The night of that last terrible fight, was the last straw…

_"Talk to me dammit! Tell me what's wrong!" Guy threw his equipment down on the bed._

_Connie jerked to the other side and faced the wall. "What's the point? You wouldn't listen to me anyway!"_

_Guy moved around her, forcing her to face him, "Don't do this again! I've had it with you ignoring me."_

_"Guy please, I'm tired. Just leave me alone."_

_"Leave you alone?" he punched the mattress. "Like you've left me alone for  months? You think I'm not upset? You think I don't know our son is dead?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"He's dead Con! He's not comin' back."_

_"Shut up!" she cried._

_"Why? Cause you can't handle the truth?"_

_"I can't handle the truth? How would you even know? Half the time you're skating and the other half, you're drunk!"_

_"Oh, and you've got everything under control. So under control you're on drugs, Connie!"_

_"You go to hell Guy!"_

"Gladly. Hell will be an improvement!!" he stomped out the room, slamming the door. At this point it was the easiest thing to do to march down the stairs, grab his coat off the back of the living room recliner and walk out of the house forever…

Connie jumped at the sound of the door closing upstairs. He hadn't slammed it, but she was so unused to anyone else being in that empty house. Her self-torture, silently running through that awful day over and over in her mind was thankfully interrupted as he crept back down the stairs. Guy had been back to the house only once more after that night. He came when he knew Connie would be out, packed a few bags and checked into the Marriot. Fulton's funeral was the first time they'd seen each other after that, and now this…a little more civil, exhausted if anything else, packing their things away for the last time. 

"What about this?" Connie asked without turning around, reaching up to the top cupboard at a couple of their special glasses. She stretched and strained on her tip-toes but couldn't quite reach. Guy came up behind her and grabbed the two mugs they'd gotten on their honey moon in New England. Connie closed her eyes and sighed, fighting against the urge to wrap herself into his embrace and forget the whole last year entirely. But it was over. She'd accepted that. The fact was that after Guy had left, her recovery had improved. She'd started exercising, going out. Interviewed for a few jobs and faced the challenges of getting rid of most of the baby things they'd carefully planned out upstairs. Maybe it was for the better that Guy was no longer in her life…a constant reminder of things that could have, but never would, be. 

"I'll take 'em," he answered, plucking the glasses from her hands. He watched as she turned away, her long brown braid floating lightly around her body. In 17 years, Connie had never changed that long gorgeous chocolate brown hair of hers. Guy stepped back, trying hard not to recall the way it felt like silk when he sifted it through his fingers. This was ridiculous. Here stood a woman that had rejected him, ignored him, slipped away with almost no effort. He was glad she was leaving. Now maybe he could rid her from his mind. 

"I think that's it." She stated as she stretched the packing tape over the small box she'd found for the glasses, handing it to him as her eyes met his. 

They locked for a moment, each unwilling to move, buried hopes that one would beg the other forgiveness and start over again…but that sort of thing only happened in the movies. Instead, Guy dropped his gaze and took the box. "Thanks Good luck in Minneapolis… 'play hard'." 

Connie smiled. "Fly straight," she answered automatically.

Guy gave a small grin as he grabbed the last of his stuff, what little he'd decided to take, "Take care Con."

She simply nodded, and watched as he walked out the door…again. "You too," she whispered. The door clicked shut.

* * *

Yeah, well I gave you the "Mr. And Mrs. Banks" chapter for a REASON! But don't forget my last story…the chapter titled "Darkest before the dawn?" Stick with it. It's gonna get good (sappy, but good) I promise. Thanks for all the reviews. It's really what keeps me going. (Whadya think of Annalisse so far? Should he stick with her? J  )


	12. Motherhood

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 12: Motherhood

And so life, once again, was split, skewed and severed for our might ducks. Not all of them of course, but the few who had already been put through so much, fate just wouldn't leave alone. 

Charlie, mildly surprised, as many were, that Connie had jumped at the offer, busily prepared to break in a new coach after working with Orion for nearly 8 years. Dean, suffering already through his comrade's death, had found true love at last, but was left still tortured by the hidden mystery of the beautiful woman for whom his passion burned. Connie and Guy, were separated again, maybe forever, each overflowing with misery and longing for the other, but neither strong enough to confront it. 

The glimmers of course, in the midst of the chaotic flock, were Julie and Adam Banks. The brilliant shine of an expectant mother upon her face, Julie finally understood love. Love realized at its fullest capacity was the love of a woman for the father of her child. There was nothing so pure, so wonderful as the hope their child inspired in them. Adam had been the perfect husband, appropriately panicked at the minutest of details, and always ready to run to the drugstore at 3am for Reese's peanut-butter cups. 

But it was his tenderness that she adored the most. Even when the child inside her caused the most ridiculous of moods and attitudes, he remained her anchor, her crutch to lean on. And as she sat on the 747 Continental, nearly three months into her pregnancy, bound for Minnesota, these thoughts played on and on in her mind. How could she have been so blind? How could she have questioned?…

_Julie turned down the palm-treed lane in her Pontiac-rental and sped down the street. What a day it'd had been already, and she hadn't even seen Connie yet. The hassle at the airport with her bag, the ticket being lost. Pulled out of line three times to be searched and re-searched. The dealership losing her reservation. God, she hated traveling. But Connie had been frighteningly hysterical over the phone. Something was very wrong. Something she just wouldn't tell her. But they'd been the best of friends since they were roommates in high school. And although they had fallen out of touch in recent years, Julie had remained the one person Connie trusted the most, besides Guy of course…or so she thought. She was determined to help her, no matter the cost._

_Finally she reached the house and turned into the driveway. No Blazer. Guy must be at a game. She walked up the path and rang the bell. After a few more times, she stepped off the porch and sighed, suddenly afraid this whole trip had been for nothing, when the door opened from behind her._

_"Jules?" she heard. Julie turned around, horrified at the pale scrawny shadow of her former roommate that stood before her. _

_Quickly, she recovered and moved back towards the door. "Hi Connie…um…surprise," she finished sheepishly._

_Connie walked slowly out into the sun and stared at Julie for a brief moment… and then collapsed into her arms. _

_"It all just happened so fast. One minute, he was asking me what was wrong, and then we were yelling…and screaming…and saying…a-awful things," she sniffled into her Kleenex as she pulled her blanket over her. Julie watched in sympathy as she sipped her coffee, "and then he was gone." _

_Julie sighed, "What things Con? What did he say to you? Was he hostile? Did he hit you?"_

_"No no!" Connie leaned forward, instantly on the defensive, "Guy would never do that, you know that. But he was…he was hostile. Accused me of being on drugs! Julie, they're prescription! He's the one who took me to that damn doctor in the first place!"_

_"I know, shh, I know," Julie tried again. They'd been there over 2 hours going round and round about what had happened. But she still had no clue why Guy really left. It couldn't just be this silly fight…could it? "Honey, what's been going on lately? I mean, you said something about drinking. Does he get drunk a lot?"_

_Connie looked down, "Well…no not really. But he loves alcohol more than he loved me that's for sure."_

_"Connie-"_

_"Come on, it's true. He wouldn't talk to me! He stopped asking me about my day or talking to me about…about…stuff," she stammered, "he'd just come home and start drinking."_

_"But you said he told you that you never talked to him. I mean-"_

_"Oh sure!" Connie sprung up from the couch, "Come to his defense. It's always Connie's fault isn't it huh? What'd Connie do now?"_

_"I didn't say that, come on Con. I'm trying to help."_

_"Yeah, well you're doin' a lousy job. No one asked you to come here you know."_

_Julie sighed, "Well look at yourself Connie! How long has it been since you've eaten huh? And how long are you gonna keep this up with Guy until you both realize how stupid this is?"_

_Connie whirled around, her eyes aflame, "Stupid? You think this is stupid? You and your precious Adam living in your dream castle with your perfect career and all his fame and all his money. You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through."_

_"And what have you been through Connie? You've had a few miscarriages and a still-born child, yes. You've been through hell. No one's denying that. I'm not here to tell you you need to be instantly chipper and wonderful and blissful again. But oh my God!" she threw her head back in a mock gasp, "you've been forced to endure it with a devoted and loving husband who until now stood by you until you ignored him so much he left?"_

_"Where the hell do you get off accusing me like that? You don't know the whole story!"_

_"Oh yeah? What's the rest of the story huh? The part where you starve yourself to death?"_

_Connie picked up a magazine from the table and flung it at her ex-roommate. "You get the hell outta my house Julie Banks! I didn't fly up to Michigan and start telling you how to live your life."_

_"No, but I'm not throwing mine away," Julie answered, trying desperately to control her temper, but it wasn't working. The pent up frustration of the past two hours of beating around the bush. Getting sucked into her own despair. This wasn't the same Connie…and she wasn't the same Jules._

_"Well what if I am? It's none of your business. Now get outta here. Now!"_

That had been the last word Connie Moreau Germaine had spoken to her. She'd never told anyone about the confrontation. Not even Adam had known until a few weeks after Charlie had phoned and told them Connie was moving back to Minnesota. She had never been able to comprehend the anger, the pain and hurt Connie shoved onto Guy. Told herself over and over again that it was the result of the depression. Guy simply just couldn't take it anymore. She shuddered as she remembered what Connie had said…It's always Connie's fault isn't it? What had Connie done now?…but it wasn't. It wasn't anybody's fault. As she rubbed her hand over her belly, feeling the tiny bulge that had begun to form through the fabric of her slightly oversized shirt, she closed her eyes with silent tears. It wasn't anybody's fault… 

* * * 

_A little insight into the following chapters: As you may have guessed, this story has taken a lot of unexpected turns, some of which I didn't even see coming. Sorry it's taking so long between updates, but as all of you awesome writers know, you gotta wait for the characters to tell you where you're goin' next. Hopefully you like where they're taking you. As always, thanks for all the reviews. Stay tuned! __J_


	13. Reconciled

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 13: Reconciled

It had started warming up in Minneapolis. The snow had melted early this year, and late March scents of coming rains surrounded her as she stepped out of her car and onto the dewy grass of Eden Hall Academy. Lord, what it felt like to be back here. It was as if she'd stepped through a time warp, and back to her youth. Half tempted to follow the path to her dorm, she shook her head and marched up the walkway with a confidence that contrasted the pubescent teenage insecurity that she had once displayed on these grounds…marched straight for the Varsity Rink. 

Her husband still had several games to play but the high school hockey season was over. If she knew Charlie however, those kids would be running drills before breakfast, including the seniors who wouldn't even be back the next year. As she walked, she started remembering everything that had taken place at Eden Hall. From freshman year's controversy over their scholarships, to senior year's drama of relationships past, present and future. How long ago it all was. How important it all seemed. It was a time where the simplest of things caused such turmoil in their group. When the success of her day depended on whether or not Adam looked at her a certain way or smiled. When Connie spent hours crying over breaking up with her boyfriend and him starting a relationship with another girl. That episode was nothing compared to the tragedy they faced. When Julie had been absolutely convinced that Dean might actually be the one for her. She smiled and shook her head. 

As Julie reached the door of the rink, she closed her eyes and imagined the ducks as they were then. Youth, hope, love, it was always there. They had taken it for granted. Now all that was left was the broken pieces of a team shattered with real life tragedy and pain. It somehow didn't seem fair that she had gotten so lucky. That she did have the perfect marriage, the perfect husband, the perfect baby on the way. That Dean had lost his best and possibly only friend. That Connie and Guy were so far gone and changed from who they had been before. She shuddered, remembering Connie's last words to her, "You and your precious Adam living in your dream castle with your perfect career and all his fame and all his money. You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through." She was right. She didn't understand then…but she did now. And she was going to do everything she could to help.  
  
Connie blew the whistle and called out, "All right ducks. 20 more sprints and then hit the showers!" A surge of groans erupted from the ice and Connie whipped back around, "We could make it 30," she chimed. The players immediately took positions and started skating.  
Connie returned to the bleachers where Charlie was busily taking notes and updating statistics. "Benson is gettin' a little slow," Charlie remarked as he scribbled something in red pen on his roster.  
Connie chuckled, "Benson, is graduating Spazway."  
Charlie shrugged, "No excuse."   
She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I think we have another Captain Blood on our hands.  
Charlie arched his eyebrow up without moving his head and gave her a look. Connie laughed out loud and held her hands back in surrender. "Ok ok! Sheesh. Don't know what came over me."  
Charlie laughed too, briefly recalling their very first coach, Coach Gordon Bombay, being swept away by fame and fortune at the Goodwill Games. "Do you see any grease in this hair?"  
She rolled her eyes again and looked back to the ice. For a moment she concentrated on the skaters, but something caught her eye. A woman had just entered the rink. She squinted to see who it was, convinced it couldn't possibly be who she thought. But as the woman drew closer, looked up, and waved, Connie gasped. "Oh my God," she said aloud.   
Charlie looked up too, "What?" He followed her gaze to Julie coming around the bleachers. "Jules!" he called as he rose from his seat, dropped his roster and approached her. "How's the mother to be?" he asked, giving her a hug.   
"Pretty good Charlie. A little tired. But good." An uneasy pain, that most definitely wasn't the baby, stirred in her stomach as Connie came up behind him. "Hi Con."  
Connie smiled, quiet and still for a moment. And then slowly, she moved in for a hug, "Hi Jules. It's been a long time."

_            Adorable. _She thought, _Utterly adorable._ They pulled into the driveway of Connie's new house. Perfect for a woman starting anew. They'd just gotten back from lunch. Charlie, Connie and Julie had gone out to the old penalty box to catch up on all the general uncontroversial details about their lives. Connie obviously hadn't spoken much. In fact most of the conversation was dominated Charlie demanding to know how the old cake eater was dealing with the pressures of approaching fatherhood. Julie of course gave him a glowing review. They all played their parts well, feigned enthusiasm between people who had they been just casually observed, seemed to have no problems at all. In fact, the lunch was so swift and so cheery, Julie started fearing that she may not even get a chance to really talk to Connie. 

            But as Charlie rose to pay the check, Connie leaned forward and touched her arm. "I'm really glad to see you Jules. Come back to my house for some coffee."

            Julie felt relieved then, thankful for the opportunity to make things right between the two of them. But as they approached the porch now, she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach…and it wasn't the baby.

            The two walked inside onto a plush cream carpet. The kitchen was straight ahead, separated from the living room by an archway. A small hallway at the right led to the bathroom, bedroom and tiny guestroom. Julie recognized some of the knick-knacks and furniture pieces lying around the room, but mostly, it was a complete contrast to the place…and the life she had left behind.

            "Whadya think?" Connie asked timidly, dropping her keys on the glass covered coffee table.

            "I think it's adorable," Julie said with sincerity. 

Connie gave a grin and disappeared down the hallway. "I'll be right back. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

Julie nodded and slipped off her jacket, and continued to look around. What was she doing here? On the plane she had some vague dream, a lame attempt to get everybody's favorite high school sweethearts back together. But as she walked around the tiny living room, thinking of how much better Connie looked and acted from the last time she saw her, she wondered if maybe, this _was_ the right thing. The way it was supposed to be. What right did she have anyway to show up after a year of silence, fragile and unsure of their friendship in the first place and try to butt into her—but something caught her eye. A small object on the far wall bookshelf. An image she'd seen a dozen times. An image that stuck with her as Connie came out of the bedroom.

"I know you can't really have coffee. What about some iced tea?"

"Tea's fine. Thanks."

Connie moved around her to the kitchen and filled the kettle.

"How'd you find this place?" Julie asked, pulling out a chair from the breakfast table.

"The idea of moving back in with my parents wasn't exactly appealing. I lived with my mom and pop for about a month while they helped me look for this place. I moved in late February.

Julie nodded, "It's very cozy."

Connie sighed and placed a few cups with tea bags on the counter. "I know it's not big…but it's enough."

She sat down, joining her friend and looked her in the eye. "So what are you doing here Jules?"

Julie leaned back in her chair and drew a deep breath, "Well…I wanted to…thank you for the crib and rocking chair. It meant…I mean. I cried when the packages came. They're just beautiful." Connie looked down, "I know, how hard it must have been for you to give them away…especially to me."

"Oh Jules-" Connie shook her head.

"No. No. I owe you one massive apology. I acted…horribly that day."

"We both did."

"No, but it was my fault. You were right. I had no right to lecture you."

"Julie-"

"Please, let me finish," Julie leaned forward and touched her hand. I attacked you for things I didn't understand. I couldn't accept that you and Guy…could just split up after all these years. I thought you were throwing your life away for no reason. I was young…and stupid."

Connie laughed, "Honey, it was only a year ago. We weren't all that young. It was just bad timing-"

"I know, but in a way I was,"  Julie was determined to finish. She drew her hand over her stomach and met Connie's eyes, "Con, I don't know what I would do if I lost this baby. I thought I had understood then. I didn't…but I do now. And I'm so sorry." 

Connie closed her eyes and squeezed her friend's hand. Neither said anything for a moment. Another one of those classic awkward silences. Finally, Connie spoke, "Jules, I'm grateful you came down here, but you really don't need to apologize. I…I wasn't myself that day. I hadn't been for a very long time. That's why I moved here in the first place. Why I sent those things to you…I needed to get away…from everything."

Julie nodded, wiping the few tears that escaped, "Including Guy," she whispered, almost not realizing she'd said it aloud. The teakettle whistled and Connie rose immediately to the stove. 

"Yes," she said, her back to the table, "including Guy."

Julie hesitated, and then moved to help her. "I'm sorry."

But she shook her head, "It's ok."

"Do you miss him a lot?"

"What makes you think I miss him at all?" she said quickly, her voice sharp.

Again Julie sighed and again she hesitated. But everything in her heart told her to keep going. She walked around the archway to the bookshelf on the far wall. And there it was. The image she'd caught sight of when she walked in the door. She grabbed the wooden frame and walked back to Connie, holding it up without a word.

Connie glanced out of the corner of her eye, paused and slumped over the sink. It was the old picture of her and Guy. The one she'd been packing the day he came to get his stuff. The one Charlie took. The one that represented the essence of Connie and Guy…whether they liked it or not. She shook her head and struggled with a light laugh, "Um…who put that there?"

A soft smile touched her face as Julie once again took her hand, "There's so much love there Con."

"Not enough."

"I don't really believe that, do you?"

Connie started absently pacing around the kitchen, "Remember where this topic landed us the last time?"

Julie chuckled, "I know I know. Hey, at least we're not yelling," she joked, trying to keep things as light as possible.

It worked. Connie smiled, "I appreciate what you're trying to do-"

"I'm not doing anything. I'd just hate to see either of you hurt anymore. You still love each other."

"I don't think so," Connie said abruptly, grabbing the photo and laying it on the table, "You remember what you said that day?…he stayed by me for so long until I ignored him so much, I drove him away."

"No Connie, I was-"

"Absolutely right."

"Connie-"

"No Jules. My turn. I _do _still love Guy. I loved him then, but I couldn't tell him. And I drove him away. I could never let him forgive me for that, even if he wanted to."

"You were depressed. Clinically!" Julie tried, "You'd been through so much-"

"Stop saying that!" she threw her arms up in the air, "God, I wish people would stop saying that. 'I went through so much'…yeah, but so did he. And I didn't respect that."

"Con," she pleaded, "Don't do this to yourself."

But Connie just smiled and retreated back to her tea. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna throw something at you."

Julie searched for something to say. Anything. Of all the things she expected today, the last thing was a declaration of 14 months of guilt. Finally, taking a good long look at her friend…calm, collected, rational…and solemn, she realized what her mistake had been. She'd been talking to the wrong Germaine. She took her tea back to the table and sighed, "You can you know."

Connie laughed, "Throw something at you?"

Julie shrugged, "If you need to."

"I'll letcha know."

* * *__


	14. It's not you

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 14: It's not you

"Come on, finish up," she said, scribbling in her agenda as she drew more data from the laptop in front of her.

            "I'm not huuuuungry," he whined.

            "Finish your macaroni Tyler, or no more gameboy tonight," she answered in a sing-songy voice as she tousled his dusty blond hair and rose to clear the table. Tyler huffed and shoved huge forkfuls of yellow noodles in his mouth, terrified of the threat of not being able to battle goombas after supper. Annalisse started filling up the dishwasher as she hastily checked the wall clock. That annoying bird clock that chirped in 12 different styles every half-hour. (Why in God's name did her brother buy her that thing?) It was 9:02. He was late. But that was ok. She still had to get Tyler to bed. 

            She surveyed the pleasantly cluttered apartment and sighed as she started picking up stray pajama bottoms and legos. Tyler was still chewing. _Come on_ she thought, wondering if maybe this was a bad idea after all. But she knew she was doing the right thing…she just hoped he'd be able to handle it.

            Annalisse McHugh had never been more nervous in her life. She was the girl in school, who always had it together. The youngest of four siblings, and the only girl besides, she was the one person in her family who knew exactly where she was headed, every step of the way. Having visited New York City her senior year of high school, and absolutely falling in love with it, Annalisse spent the next 6 years training in the PR departments of Cleveland State and NYU. It had only taken another 3 or so for her to join the head-marketing department of Random House Publishing, continuing up that ladder of success. When Tyler came along, her world had definitely morphed into a whole new set of responsibilities. But like every other decision she'd made in her life, she was certain it had been the right one. She'd taken a less intensive position at the publishing house and a slight pay cut, but it was worth it for every moment she got to spend with her new son. In fact, her life had seemed so perfect that she considered herself complete. She needed nothing and no one else, and not a soul would've convinced her otherwise…up until 5 months ago.

            Annalisse had dated before, even been engaged once. But never had she been so infatuated…and so terrified of someone at the same time. Dean Portman had shown her the kind of love girls dreamed about, the unconditional devotion to her and everything important to her…including Tyler. He was not at all the arrogant, contemptible bad cop she'd originally supposed he was. Quite the opposite really. His warmth, boyish charm, and tenderness sharply contrasted his tough, rugged, sexy physical appeal. How many times had her heart ached when Tyler hid from his attempts to be "buddies"? How many times had her body ached for his touch, his kiss, his passion. It wasn't fair to him. To be so close, yet so far away. She _had_ to tell him. She knew that day in front of the school when she'd momentarily surrendered her carefully constructed caution and yielded to his embrace…she knew that day she needed to tell him.

            A loud knock startled her from these very thoughts as she rushed to peer through the peep hole and unlocked the door. There he was. Just as hopeful as he looked the first time he'd seen them skating. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey," he said casually.

            She smiled back and led him inside, "Come on in."

            "Nice place," he said out of habit. After all, he'd only ever peered in from the hallway. Five months and they'd still only met in open places, Roxy's, the rink, his precinct. She laughed nervously as they walked around the archway into their little kitchen. 

            Tyler, who was drinking his chocolate milk, froze mid-gulp as Dean came into view. Annalisse drew a deep breath and bent forward a little, "Honey, can you say hello to Dean?"

            Tyler set down his drink and ran for his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Annalisse closed her eyes as she moved to clear the rest of the dishes, not wanting to look at the wonderful man who had once again been rejected. 

            "Maybe I should go," he said quietly.

            Annalisse whipped around, "No! No, don't go."

            "It's been 5 months Annalisse. I think the kid would've at least said hi to me by now."

            "It's not you."

            "I don't see what else it could be. If you're son can't accept me then-"

            But Annalisse moved forward and put her hand up to stop him. "It's not you," she repeated. She looked back to her son's door and sighed, "Sit down, Dean. I'm gonna go calm him down…and then I need to tell you something."

            Dean obeyed as he watched the love of his life disappear down the short hallway leading to the bedrooms.

* * *


	15. Heart and Soul

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 15: Heart and Soul

She came out a few minutes later. He'd heard plenty of whimpering, that was never good. That kindergartner had more spunk than any kid he'd ever met, past and present. He couldn't help but think that if given a chance, he'd probably make a kick-ass pee-wee hockey duck. But when Dean entered the room, he fell silent, and ran in terror. How was he ever going to win Annalisse's heart if he couldn't win her son's? 

            She leaned up against the kitchen table and looked hard at the hurt and puzzled man before him. She took a deep breath, "Dean."

            "You don't have to say anything-"

            "No, honey. You've gotta just listen to me for a while ok? This is gonna be hard enough as it is."

            He nodded and slid into the recliner next to him, waiting patiently. Annalisse looked down and busied herself with wiping down the counter while she began. "Umm, first off, I don't want you to think that I haven't noticed that you've never once asked me about Tyler…who his father was, what…happened. I really, appreciate that, more than you know.

            And I want you to know that I've been…wanting to tell you for some time, but I've kept it private…for Tyler's sake."

            "I know," Dean interjected, "You don't have to tell me anything-"

            "Yes," she put her hand up and silenced him again, "I do." Another deep breath, "But I need you to know that what I need to tell you is not at all the kind of story you're expecting. And that there are only six people in the world who know what I'm about to say…and 5 of them are my parents and brothers…the other is a social worker in lower Manhatten." She looked at Dean for reaction. He simply leaned forward, listening intensely and openly, giving her silent encouragement to continue. 

            "The truth is, I don't know who Tyler's father is. I don't know who Tyler's mother is either. I adopted him two years ago from the State of New York." Annalisse dropped her gaze to the lower kitchen cupboard as she shoved a few boxes of leftover macaroni in the compartment, "About two years ago, I was coming out of Macy's, and some guy…stole my purse. Not unlike the time we…officially met. Fortunately, he wasn't very successful either, because he tripped over an old man's cane as he turned around and fell right in front of a policeman. I was actually laughing because I had just bought the purse. There was nothing in it yet. But the officer offered to take me down to the station anyway and file a report, get the kid some jail time, give him some time to think about what he'd done." 

            Dean nodded and she continued, "So I hopped in and drove with him downtown, it was a different precinct than yours. He must've just been in the area. Anyway, they kept me waiting for almost an hour before they filed everything correctly. I almost just said, 'the hell with it' and left, but I heard this…this…" she trailed off, as if not wanting to return to whatever moment she was recalling. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed the towel she was holding. Finally, she sat down at the table. "This…terrifying scream from down the hall. They were bringing in some madman, practically convulsing. It took three men just to control him. But that's not the one who was screaming. A couple minutes later, a policeman was struggling to keep hold of this little…tiny little boy."

            At this point, Dean closed his own eyes, a surge of emotion welling up inside him as he started realizing what had really happened. Completely engrossed in the story, he moved to the kitchen table and urged her with his gaze to continue.

            "I've never been so frightened in my life as I was that day, when Tyler was trying to kick himself free of that poor cop. He actually did break free and started…s-started running. And before I even knew what I was doing, I'd scooped him up in my arms and tried calming him down," her voice broke, and her hands moved as if she was re-living those moments in the police station. "And for whatever reason…h-he just…clung to me. And to risk using the cliché, my heart just…went out to him."

            Dean grasped her hand as she reached up with the other and wiped a tear from her cheek. "When he'd finally calmed down, I asked the officer what had happened. Turns out the madman they'd brought in before was found behind a warehouse…h-hurting Tyler. They only found him cause he was screaming so loud…I-I asked to stay to make sure they found his parents and everything…Didn't take long to figure out that he'd been reported missing from a short-term foster house in the Bronx a few days beforehand."

            Dean sighed, unable to speak. He'd expected a hearts and flowers story about an old high school boyfriend, abandoning her with a baby. A happy marriage with Tyler's father that had ended badly, or that she'd been widowed…anything but this. All he could do was squeeze her hand as she cried silent tears. "I pleaded with the station to let me look after him for a while. He needed special attention. Someone who had at least seen what he'd been through. I even lied and told them I was a child-psychology major in college…they didn't buy it of course, but I called social services that day and started making arrangements. The adoption was final within a few months…I just…couldn't let him go." Finally, she looked up and gave a weak smile, "So, you see, it's not you. Tyler doesn't respond to anybody. I had to search for nearly half a year for a school who'd agree to give him only female teachers for now. He only _just_ shook my own dad's hand this past Christmas…it's not you."

            He nodded, searching for something to say. "I'm so sorry."

            At that, Annalisse pulled back and started busying herself again. "I'm telling you all this because I want you to know. You've become…very important to me, and I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore." Then suddenly, she whirled around and captured his eyes, her own filled with determination and challenge, "Tyler will eventually be able to respond to you. He's made so much progress already, you wouldn't even believe it…But it's gonna take time. A lot of time and a lot of patience. So if you don't feel you can handle it…then we…then I just…I just can't…" her head dropped, losing her confidence. She couldn't say it. She couldn't finish. How could she put such a demand on him? She loved him so much, she couldn't even finish what she started. _Work long and hard and unsuccessfully try to get my son to like you or we're finished? _She just couldn't. She turned and faced the counter, trying desperately to compose herself. Finish what she'd started. But the tears were coming too fast. He'd been so silent for so long. He was shocked…stunned, unable to handle it. What was he thinking right now? What was going through his mind? She couldn't tell, and that scared her. 

            She felt him rise from the table behind her. He was moving closer, his hands came to her shoulders. And then she felt it. It was that same warmth. That same tenderness with which he always held her. She turned around slowly and looked in his eyes, all at once realizing that what she couldn't finish…she didn't have to.

            "Annalisse," he whispered, his voice gruff and deep with emotion. "There's not a force on this planet who could keep me away from you…you _or_ Tyler."

            "But it's asking so much of you-" she said between tears. 

            He shook his head, "There's no such thing Annalisse. I've tried telling you before and you've tried stopping me, but I love you. I've loved you from the first time I saw you skating with your son."

            She dropped her head again and looked away, "I…love you too. But Tyler-"

            But Dean didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her from the pain she'd caused herself, the secrets she'd revealed. Dean had never seen her this vulnerable. She clung to him. Sobbed into his shoulder as Tyler must have that day at the station. All at once, he knew exactly what she had been feeling then…she needed him. Opened to him with her heart and soul and surrendered over her entire being…she needed him like he needed her. In a swift move, he tilted her head up and covered her lips with her own, knowing that nothing now, would ever be the same.

* * *

_Yes yes, I know. Chapter 14 in my first story was named "Heart and Soul" also. But hey…it works. __J Read and review. Dean has finally found true love. Plenty more to come though of Connie and Guy!_


	16. Going Home

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 16: Going Home

Julie stayed with Connie for a few days. Her job as a personal trainer allowed for a grossly exaggerated maternity leave. She, Connie and Charlie spent most of their time revisiting the campus. She and Adam hadn't made it to the five-year reunion. So Julie hadn't really been back since graduation. Not much had changed. There were some new dorms, new teachers. But the kids were all still in Dockers, loafers and polo shirts, Abercrombie sweaters tied with a casual ease around their necks, letter jackets swung over their shoulders. Julie paused as they walked along a path near the flagpole one day. A guy was leaning against the brick, his arm propped up near the base as he leaned forward, kissing a brown-haired beauty on her timid lips, shrinking back with the giggle of a schoolgirl, betraying the young-womanhood she so obviously tried to embody. Julie thoughtfully touched her own lips and smiled, leaving the young couple to their privacy…were they ever that young?

            Eventually, Julie longed to be home in her husband's arms…not to mention close to her OB. Connie, having insisted on being her taxi and demanding that she be rid of the rental car, drove her to the airport and walked to the gate. 

            "I'm so glad you came Jules," she handed over a luggage bag and pulled her into a hug. 

            "Me too," she said, her eyes glossy. She pulled back and sniffled, "let's not make it so long next time."

            "Well, we didn't throw tantrums this time," she laughed, "so I don't think that'll be a problem."

            Julie threw her head back and laughed, "True." Suddenly, she gasped, and her hand came to her stomach.

"Jules? Julie you ok?"

But the shock faded into a nervous grin as she looked up at Connie. "I think it just kicked."

Connie smiled and took a step forward. "May I?" Julie nodded and Connie placed her hand across her belly. For a moment, nothing. But then, a tiny force against the womb, and then another. Tears stung her eyes once more as she pulled away, "you've got a goalie in there."

Julie watched as a mix of emotions washed over her face. Joy, friendship…sorrow. They'd been so close. They _were_ so close. Why did Connie and Guy always have it so hard?

"It's never too late, Con," she whispered. But Connie astounded her. She simply smiled, and softly closed her eyes. She was so calm. So reserved. She was actually less neurotic and hyper than she'd been when she _was_ happy with Guy. Julie had never seen her more composed. More confidant…more alone.

"Have a safe trip home Hun. And enjoy the plane ride. It'll be your last for a while."

Julie nodded and gave one last hug. Turning away, she walked down her gate.

Connie made her way through security and back to her car. She started the ignition and drove back to town in silence. _No_, she said to herself…it _is_ too late.

* * *

            Guy threw back the chair, his eyes blazing. "What do you mean you're trading me? Just where am I going?"

            Reilly ran his hand over his balding head, trying to keep his blood pressure down. "When your friend died this winter, you had a meeting with the North Stars. They've been talking with us ever since. Seems that _then_ you were quite interested in getting out of Miami."

            "And just who are you getting for me huh?" he asked, choosing to ignore the challenge, "Two snot-nosed dropouts from the minors? I won you 2 championships!"

            "That was almost three years ago, Germaine and you know it. Look, we've all tried to be understanding since your wife left you-"

            "She didn't leave me," he said quickly. She didn't leave…he did.

            Reilly sighed, "You're just not performing. I need a winning team. A team with players who've got their heads in the game."

            "I can give you a winning team!"

            "I'm sorry Guy."

            "Sorry," he muttered, loosening his tie, "I'll give ya sorry!" He tore off his sport coat and threw it in the passenger seat of his car. He stepped in and slammed the door, banging his head against the steering wheel. No wonder Reilly had asked him to come in personally in the off-season. There were two types of news you never gave an athlete over the phone: You're being sent back to the minors or you're being traded. 

            Guy sighed, trying to get control of his anger. What made matters worse though was deep down, he knew it wasn't Reilly, or the trade that bothered him. He didn't really care where he played, or _that _he played at all…but the North Stars… were in Minneapolis…he just couldn't get away from her…and he wasn't sure he wanted to. 

            He drove back to the Marriott dreading the paperwork that awaited him (he was still in the middle of selling that damn house) and soon, they'd throw him out of his suite once the trade went public. God, what a lousy day. 

            He entered the lobby and nodded at the Concierge. Usually Doug nodded back, but this time he rushed forward. "Mister Germaine, you have a visitor waiting for you at the bar."

            "Uh, tanks Doug," he grumbled. _Great, another unexpected meeting._ He walked into the bar and looked around…and nearly walked right out when he saw who it was. 

            The light-brown haired hockey player turned, cocked his head 'hello', and lifted his drink in a mock toast, a look of unmistakable annoyance on his face. _Damn_ he thought. _He saw me._

Guy moved toward the bar and extended his hand, "Evenin' Mr. Banks."

            "Evenin' Mr. Germaine."

* * *

My readers are awesome! You all have an uncanny knack at guessing, or at least requesting a scene with a certain character in it, just before I'm getting ready to write it anyway! The plot once again thickens…stay tuned. ( and by the way, there's another movie cameo in this chapter. Who d'you think it is?)  


	17. Last Chance Guy

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 17: Last Chance Guy

            "A Guiness for my friend here?" Adam called as Guy tossed his jacket on the stool. 

            "What are you doin' here Adam?" Guy wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Besides, where there was a duck, there was trouble. Adam didn't answer, taking another swig of Guiness instead, "Your wife sent you?"

            Adam chuckled, "You think I'd be here otherwise?"

            At that, Guy had to laugh. At least he was honest, "So, what…" he sighed, taking a seat and a sip, "here to reprimand me about my abandoning Connie? Urge me to run after her and throw myself at her feet?" 

            Adam shrugged, "That and the free beer. I hear hotels are pretty generous to pro hockey players.

            Guy sighed, "Well you can save the lecture." 

            Adam nodded.

            "And the follow-up pep talk," Guy tried again.

            "I know," Adam grinned, finishing his drink, "Can I get another?"

            "Well Jesus man! Why did you even bother coming?"

            He took a deep breath, "to satisfy the wishes of my pregnant and irrational wife."

            Guy rolled his eyes.

            "What?"

            "Nothin'" he grumbled.

            "Like you've never been subject to the whims of a woman in the early stages of motherhood?"

            "So instead of running to the drugstore for ice cream at 2am, you fly to Miami?"

            Adam ran his finger around the lip of the mug, "Jules came home in tears last week after visiting your ex-wife. She was hysterical. Declared herself utterly useless, powerless was the word she used, to help her oldest friend. She said it nearly killed her to see that far away look in Connie's eyes every time she thought of you…which was apparently all the time."

            Guy scoffed, "That woman hates me. I doubt she thinks about me."

            "If you're talking about Julie, yes, she hates you. She invented some rather creative four-letter words for you and said you were horrible for walking out when Connie needed you the most-"

            "_I_ walked out? She _kicked_ me out!"

            "-and you just wouldn't forgive her," he finished.

            Guy stood up, "You've got not a damn clue what you're talking about, Banks!"

            Adam held up his hands in mock surrender, "Don't shoot the messanger, _Germaine_. I'm just relaying what Julie told me.

            Guy stood for a moment, contemplating whether or not to gouge out his aching heart with a spoon…or sit down and finish his drink. Not surprisingly, the gold, foamy alcohol in front of him seemed more appealing. He slumped back to the bar. "So she ordered you to fly here and give me a stern talking to."

            "Yep."

            "You must've known it wouldn't accomplish anything."

            "That's what I told her."

            "Then why-"

            "Look," Adam jerked to face him, tired of playing the game, "the only reason I'm here is because I don't want my 4 month pregnant wife flying cross-country anymore trying to solve other people's problems, talking sense into a man who doesn't want sense talked to. I've known you since you hated me in pee-wees, Guy. No one can make up your mind but you. There's not a chance in hell that anything I say here is going to change that. You've decided you can live without Connie? Fine. Personally, I really don't care how you waste your time. But I do know there's a girl living alone in Minneapolis who's gonna have a really hard time staying away from the North Stars rink pretty soon, so you'd better be able to back up that mouth!"

            Until now, Guy had only ever heard of Adam losing his temper, lashing out. But he'd never actually witnessed it. It stunned him for a moment as he looked down at his glass, mentally drowning himself in its sorrow. "How'd you know?"

            Adam sighed and turned back to face him in the mirror behind the bar, "I'm in the business you know. Word travels fast."

            Guy nodded, "I _can't_ live without her," he said quietly, surprising himself far more than he did Adam. He _hadn't_ lived without her. He'd been dead to the world for over a year.

            "I know."

            He looked up, "I just…don't…"

            "Guy, if you're lookin' for a sign, I'd say you bein' traded to Minnesota is as good as any don't you think?"

            Guy didn't answer. Instead he gulped down his drink and struggled to remove his jacket from the stool next to him. "Look, I uh…got a lot of paperwork to do upstairs. We found a buyer for the house last week."

            Adam sighed and tossed a generous tip on the bar. He shook his head and shrugged on his coat, "last chance Guy."

            Guy shook his head, "You told her it wouldn't work…I'll give you a glowing review though. You did try."

            A thoughtful frown crossed his face as Adam bent to pick up his briefcase. Then he reached inside his coat pocket and extended his hand. Guy shook it and felt a piece of paper drop into his palm. He looked up skeptically as Adam nodded and turned to leave, "See ya in the playoffs, Mr. Germaine."

            Guy looked down at the paper, turned it over and over in his hands before he unfolded it:

Connie Germaine

7196 Woodward Avenue

Minneapolis, MN 48073

* * *


	18. Welcome to the World

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 18: Welcome to the World

            "Are you serious?" Julie squealed, mentally refraining from jumping up and down. "Oh Dean, I'm so happy for you."

            Adam slipped in the door and hung his keys on the rack, "Jules?"

            "In here honey!" she yelled from the kitchen, returning to her conversation, "Ok…ok…yeah I'll tell him…aww, congratulations…yeah. You too…bye bye." Julie hung up the phone and sighed as Adam unwrapped his scarf and plopped his bag on the table.

            "Who's that?"

            Julie smiled, "Dean. Tyler finally shook his hand yesterday. Dean asked Annalisse to marry him tonight."

            Adam gave and approving nod, "And judging by the glow on your face, she said yes?"

            Julie clapped her hands, "Mmm hmm. They're planning for an early holiday wedding next month. Sometime between Thanksgiving and Christmas."

            Adam looked down at his wife's enlarged belly and chuckled, "Hopefully junior there will join us by then."

            Julie's face fell and she quickly turned back to the stove, striving to reach over her stomach to stir the sauce as she fought back tears.

            "Honey?" Adam asked, moving behind her, "hey, what's wrong?"

            "I'm only a week late. The doctor said-"

            "I know," he said quickly, "Hey, I was just kiddin' around." _Way ta go cake-eater._ "Shh, come on. I didn't mean it. Please. Come on sit down. I'm gonna go change and I'll come out here and finish ok?"

            Adam helped her to the chair as she sniffled, "I'm sorry."

            "Hey," he knelt down beside her and kissed her hand, "you don't have to be sorry. You're doin' great sweetheart. Honest."

            Julie smiled as Adam stood up again, kissing her forehead before he headed for the stairs. 

            "How was practice?" she called.

            "Eh, all right. Scored 3 goals off of Tallman. Coach took me out for a while though, worked on strategy. Didn't see much of the ice after that."

            Julie nodded, not feeling like shouting the rest of the play by play. She pushed herself up from the chair and reached for a glass. She was about to turn on the faucet when a sharp pain shot through her stomach, up her spine and into a scream. "Adam!" she shrieked. 

            Adam came bounding down the stairs, still pulling on his sweatshirt. "What? What are you ok?"

            Julie looked up with cartoon-ish eyes and glared, "It's time."

            The birth had lasted nearly 21 hours. For a while, the doctors weren't at all worried. But as the evening turned to night and night turned to morning, concern escalated. Finally, they tore Adam away from the bedside and discussed options.

            "She's not progressing like we would've hoped," Dr. Doyle had said as Adam strived to focus. 

            "W-w-what does that mean?" he had stuttered back. Eventually they convinced him that the safest option for both baby and mom at this point was a C-section. Adam had watched in a panic as Julie was wheeled down a restricted hall and he was made to wait outside. 

            "We're going to do everything we can," Doyle disappeared down that same hallway leaving Banks where he was not, sitting nervously in the waiting room, unable to shake the thought that this was _exactly_…what had happed to Connie. The idea of losing his child and wife was too wretched to comprehend. For two more hours, he sat…and waited.

            When the surgeon finally slammed through the door, ER style, Adam jolted out of his trance. His stomach coiled inward, pulling his arms across his waist as he stood to meet the doctor's eyes.

            "Mr. Banks?"

            "Yes," he breathed. 

            "Your wife and daughter made it through with flying colors, Mr. Banks. Congratulations."

            Julie rested soundly in the hospital bed, exhausted from far more intense labor than she'd ever required of her clients. Adam couldn't believe her serenity, the glow about her as he was cautiously led into the room.

            Slowly, he wheeled a chair to her side and sat down, taking her hand in his, lacing her fingers protectively through his own. With his other hand, he reached up and stroked her hair. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

            The last Julie remembered, her back, neck, legs and arms ached and throbbed with unbearable pain. Adam had been ripped from her side, and she'd been wheeled at warp speed through emergency doors. She'd been surrounded by pink, blue and green-clad personnel, spouting off alien jargon through their white tissue masks.

            Now all was quiet. The aches had softened to an echoing tenderness in her belly. The doctors were gone. And only her husband kept vigil by her side. These reflections passed through her head in seconds before she realized the hollowness within her.

            "Adam?"

            "Shh…it's all right," he said, reading her widened eyes.

            "Is it-"

            "Hellooooooo!" a tickled-pink nurse burst through the doors as two more nurses wheeled in a tiny hospital basinet. "There's mom and dad!"

            Ordinarily, Julie would've gritted her teeth at this sugary-sweet missy in her perfect little scrubs and Keds. But her eyes remained fixed on the cradle as they brought it closer.

            "Here she is," the nurse said softly at the gurgling baby as she lifted the tiny bundle from the crib. "Say hello to your new baby girl."

            Adam watched in stunned silence as "Nurse Betsy" placed his daughter in the open arms of his wife. "Oh my God…" he choked back tears, leaning forward for a glimpse of her precious sleeping face peering from beneath the pastel blanket. He kissed Julie softly on the top of her head. "She's beautiful," he whispered, unable to articulate anything else he felt inside.

            "She's perfect," Julie smiled, letting her own tears fall freely down her cheek and land softly upon the little one's blanket. "Hello," she whispered. "Yes you are, you're perfect."

            The nurses had quietly crept away, leaving the new family alone. Adam wiped his eyes as he squeezed her shoulder. "What are we gonna name her 'Mom'?"

            Julie looked up and smile, "I don't know. She doesn't really look like a Katherine."

            Adam chuckled. The two of them had had a variety of options for a boy, but never could agree on a girl's name. The closest they came was Katherine after Adam's Grandmother, but neither was really content with that, "Naw…she doesn't. How 'bout Jennifer?"

            Julie thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip as she shifted the baby in her arms, holding her close. "Hmm. Jennifer might work…for a middle name."

            Adam laughed, "Well?…Whadya think then?"

            Julie looked out the window of her private little hospital room. The snow had started to fall outside—late November snow in puffy white flakes. She sighed as she thought of the beautiful oak crib awaiting her daughter's arrival at home. She thought of the events of the past year, the journey she and her husband had taken through various dramas and scenarios, some their own…some not. Julie looked back to her sleeping babe and kissed her forehead. 

            "Adam, let's call her Connie," she said timidly as she looked to her husband. He was smiling as if he expected it, nodding in silent agreement. "Want to hold her?"

            Adam stood and scooped his new daughter in his arms, the weight of the tiny bundle consuming his heart. "Hello Connie Jennifer Banks," he whispered, "Welcome to the world."

* * *


	19. Out into the cold

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 19: Out into the cold

Connie laid the phone gently in its cradle, wiping her moist eyes. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl and they'd named her Connie.

            She couldn't believe it, grasp the odd tingling in her stomach as she thought of a sleeping child in the arms of her best friend, soon to rest in a crib that once belonged to another.

            It wasn't that she was unhappy. On the contrary, she was overjoyed at the invitation she'd just received to spend Christmas with the new Banks family. Happy that all were healthy and well. 

            But it was a melancholy moment for Connie Moreau-Germaine. Filled with expressions and emotions emulating from Julie. Emotions she'd been denied and instead replaced with mourning, grief and sorrow…a reminder of her broken marriage, her broken heart. Connie tried not to think about it, had trained herself to push away from those sad memories and focus on what lay ahead. But as she sat with her arms wrapped around her empty womb, in a tiny lonely house, early November snow tapping lightly against the darkened window, all she could see ahead…was an endless stretch of road without Guy. 

            Unable to endure the peace and quiet, she pulled on her gloves and hat and headed out into the cold. 

            Guy had been in Minneapolis for almost 2 weeks now. The sale of their old house finally complete, he was signed, traded and ready to go, starting practices with the North Stars and re-visiting old pastimes. Everywhere of course…but Eden Hall.

            He couldn't think, couldn't breathe as he walked the old roads of his childhood without wondering if Connie was just around the corner. The air smelled of her. Every woman looked like her. He couldn't escape and yet…couldn't bring himself to act on that scrap of paper Adam had slipped him nearly 2 months before.

Connie Germaine

9109 Woodward Ave

Minneapolis, MN 40873

She'd kept his name. She'd kept his heart…but for some reason, he couldn't face her. The last straw had been Charlie's insufferable phone call, telling him the joyous news of baby Banks…and they'd named her Connie!

            Guy's head was spinning with the speed of a thousand thoughts. He had to go somewhere. He couldn't bring himself to Woodward Avenue, but he had to get out of that stuffy apartment. He grabbed his coat and headed out into the cold.

            The Christmas lights weren't up yet. It was still a few weeks before Thanksgiving, but the snow had already lightly covered the frozen pond. The unusual early cold seeped through her as she stood in the middle of the stilled water, but she had no intention of returning to her car. Instead she listened intently to the silent wind skating around her. 

            She didn't know how long she stood, wrapped in self-reflection on the events of the past year as she often did every time she was near the ice. Only when she saw the faint glimmer of headlights in the distant road did she realize that her hands had turned numb and she could no longer feel her ears. She started to move to her car, jumping slightly to wake up her legs, wanting to make way for whoever was arriving. The lights approached fast though and Connie shielded her eyes from the glare.

            She squinted in the two vibrant beams until the driver turned off the car and opened the door. Connie waited for her eyes to adjust, faint orange and yellow spots fading from her vision as she focused to see who it was. When he finally became visible, Connie's jaw dropped, her expression mirroring the same astonishment that stared back at her. 

            "Guy?"

            Guy stepped forward and drew a deep breath, "Connie."

* * *

I know I know. I can't believe I'm stopping here either.(I wanna see what happens too!)  But I've gotta get to class. I'll hopefully finish it up soon. Stay tuned!


	20. The Pond

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FLYING TOGETHER…a continuation of the life and times of the mighty ducks…Focus on Dean, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Adam and Julie…again. What can I say, they're my 6 favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!**

Grown-ups

By Rebecca

Chapter 20: The Pond I was this close! 

            "What are you doing here?" she asked, frozen like the ice beneath her. 

            "I uh, just out…driving. What about you?"

            "Um…uh. Needed some air."

_This is where I fell in love with you._

            Guy raised an eye-brow and glared around her as if to say, 'you needed 15 degree air?' But he remained silent. After all…he was standing in the middle of a Minneapolis pond too. 

            "How are you?" Connie struggled, pulling her coat up tightly around her neck. She didn't know much about weather, but it seemed to have gotten even colder all of a sudden.

            Guy shrugged, "Moved back a couple weeks ago. They uh-"

            "Traded you. I know. Charlie told me."

            Guy nodded. 

            "Started playing yet?"

            "Couple practices," Guy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not a bad club." The last time he'd been her with Connie, he was clasping a small velvet box in his hand and proclaiming his love. Now he was clutching a crumpled up scrap of paper and talking about hockey?

_And all I can think about is how much I miss you._

            Connie stared into pools of hazel, swimming in an emotion she couldn't identify. Was he happy to see her? Upset? Disgusted?

            God, how could she look so beautiful…and so terrified at the same time?

            What was he thinking?

            What was she feeling? And how in the _hell_ had they both ended up here?

            Moments turned to minutes and minutes turned into silence as the hope that had welled in the pit of her stomach at the first sight of him now faded away. _Say something!_ she said to herself, but she couldn't tell if she wished it of him or of her. They stood, stuck in a stalemate of stares as each realized that maybe…there was nothing either of them _could_ say. 

            Eventually, Connie broke the connection and sighed in an effort to choke back tears, keeping her eyes upon the ice, the tips of his tennis-shoes barely visible. "Well uh, I better get back…getting cold out here."

            She could feel him nod. That non-challant nod that drove her crazy in the ending months of their disastrous marriage. That nod that said, "whatever," as he would walk out the door or poor himself a drink. She felt herself getting angry, frustrated. Why wouldn't he say something?! 

            "See ya around Guy," she muttered as she continually kept her focus upon the ground, rushing past him to reach her car. Her mind flashed back to that night in the hospital parking lot. The night of Adam's accident senior year when she'd told him she still loved him. That she missed him. She'd scurried past him even then, convinced she'd made a terrible mistake and then all of a sudden, he was at her car. Holding her. Kissing her. Telling her everything would be ok. Any minute now, he'd be there again. _Any minute now_ she thought desperately as she fumbled for her keys. _Any minute now_ as she unlocked the door and jiggled the handle. _Any minute now…_ she looked behind her, at the sillouette of a man still standing in the ice, his back to her, staring at the falling snow. Connie's tears streaked icicles down her cheeks as she lowered herself into the car and sped away. 

            Guy's heart lurched into his throat. She hated him. She couldn't stand being near him. He'd abandoned her…he blew it. He cringed as he heard the engine rev and slowly disappear, all the while clutching that scrap of paper tight in his fist. 

            Several minutes later, Connie was back in her house, shaking violently. But it was no longer from the outside cold. They'd been standing right there! Right in the middle of a pond that had once meant so much to both of them. Neither of them could speak, as if they were complete strangers! How could this have happened? Even when he'd come to the house in Miami to pick up his stuff it hadn't been like this…it was never like this between Connie and Guy…never! They'd been the high school sweethearts…king and queen of pee-wee hockey! Destined for love, marriage, children!

            Connie struggled to suppress those old emotions she felt welling inside of her. _No_ she thought. _I can't let this happen again._ Those emotions that made her push him away in the first place. Those feelings of regret, depression, remorse that nearly cost her Julie too. _Why did he have to come back? Why-_

            Suddenly she shrieked as a loud thumping startled her out of her fit. Someone was pounding at the door, and hard. She stood in the middle of her living room, almost frightened to move. The thumping started again and she shook her head, trying to gain enough of her composure to tell whoever it was to go away as she approached the door. She opened it and gasped at the dusty blonde standing on her tiny porch. 

            Guy didn't even wait for her to invite him in. He threw open the screen door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. All the while, his eyes bored into hers, as if daring her to drop his gaze. Connie barely had time to think before Guy's arms were around her waist, pulling her towards his snow covered parka. The cold seeped through the open screen, but his hands were warm as he cupped her face. Connie's eyes flew open in a panic as his head darted down, his mouth inches away from her own. She braced herself for the near ferocity of what he'd wordlessly demonstrated so far. But as his lips touched her own, it was anything but fierce. He was tender with her…gentle, as if kissing her for the very first time, almost afraid she'd push him away. His hands sifted through her hair, massaging the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, his mouth fully covering hers. And if it was still snowing outside…Connie didn't notice.

            Still holding her dumfounded stance, Guy felt her finally relax as she moved closer, afraid that if she reached for him, he would disappear. But her hand touched his cheek and slid out of habit into waves of dusty blonde. Absently, he shrugged off his coat and encircled her completely, running his hands over her back, touching feather light kisses to her forehead and temples before he kissed her fully again.

            Connie's stomach tied in knots in nervous expectation. This was a man who hated her. She'd driven him away. And yet here he was, in her house, the taste of passion on his lips, the warmth of love in his arms. 

            After an eternity, they finally pulled apart, but his arms remained steadily around her which was good because Connie's knees were about to crumble. Guy's eyes, despite the uncoiling of emotion they'd shared, were full of caution.

            "I can't live without you Con," he said, his voice breaking, "God help me I tried, and it didn't work. Please give me another chance." 

            Connie felt like a guest on a TV talk show who had no idea what was about to happen to her. _He _wanted another chance? They'd barely spoken a word to each other for over a year and now he was begging. Her head was reeling. It was simply too much. Only 20 minutes ago, Connie was preparing herself to once and for all, accept a life without Guy. Now a life _with_ him was staring at her with an intensity that made her cry. 

            Guy brushed aside her freely falling tears, "I was an idiot Connie. I left you. There's no reason for you to take me back, I know. But I swear-"

            Connie shook free of his grasp and hastily moved to the kitchen, "No…Guy, what are you talking about? I drove _you _away!"

            "And why shouldn't you?" Guy followed her, not letting her look away, "I left you when you needed me the most. I let you down-"

            "No," she shook her head, "No you didn't. I-"

            "Connie, listen to me," Guy's voice grew softer as he cupped her hands in his. She stared at him as he went on, just above a whisper, "You bore your soul to me once. Took a risk in the parking lot of a hospital. I'd be a fool if I didn't do the same." 

            "But-"

            "Roles are reversed here, Con," he squeezed her hands, "I left _you_ this time…and I hurt you much more. I have no right to come back into your life…I had every intention of staying away but it didn't work …I found you again. Despite all my efforts I found you again at our pond…where I told you I fell in love with you." He took a step forward and lifted her chin up to meet his own moist gaze. "I'm still in love with you Connie. I never stopped. Just ask the Consierge at the Miami Marriot hotel!…I'm nothing without you."

            "Oh Guy," she cried, breaking down. She could barely handle the words she'd dreamed of hearing for so long as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered. And she cried again. 

            Guy held her for long minutes, feeling as if he'd woken up from a very long sleep. He was alive now…the only way he ever really could be…with her in his arms. There was still so much to talk about. So much more he wanted to say…to tell her. To think he'd gotten in his car intent on turning back. But that small piece of paper weighed heavier in his pocket after she'd left…practically begging for him to use it. Woodward Avenue…just 5 blocks from his new apartment…how can they have been so close and yet so separate for so long?

            He sighed as he kissed the top of her head, feeling like a completely different man than the one he'd been not even a half hour before. There was no question in his mind anymore. He'd spend the rest of his life trying to make up for the pain he'd caused her in the past year… and he planned on starting tonight.

            A long while later, Guy drove Connie back up to their pond and asked him to marry him again.

THE END 

* * * * *

_Well there you go. Happy ending like I promised…but don't worry, I'll probably get even sappier and write an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!…__J_


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue: Grown-Ups

One Year Later

            Charlie watched the scene unfold before him, amazed at how far his ducks had come. The end of last year had marked many joyous occasions. On November 14th, he'd traveled to Detroit, Michigan to visit Connie Jennifer Banks and her new parents. On December 20th, he flew to a midnight holiday mass in New York City where he stepped in for Fulton Reed as best man at Dean and Annalisse's wedding…Tyler even gave him a high five. And on New Year's Eve, he was home again at Minneapolis City Hall, watching Connie and Guy exchange vows for a second time, each a little wiser and both more in love than ever before.

            The new year had ushered in a new era for the ducks. Stricken with drama, grief, separation and loss, they had made it through…but not just as the old ducks. They were adults now. Grown-ups if you will, where they'd been forced to act without the security of a pee-wee hockey team. This time, they had really flown together. 

            Now, as yet another year had come and gone, they were all back at Connie and Guy's new home in Minneapolis. Not quite as massive as their first one, but just right for the renewed couple. Guy, who for as long as he'd known him had ridiculously opposed Mighty Duck reunions, had invited the whole team over for a Christmas party. The whole gang, by now all aware of the many events that had taken place, all showed up for the overly yuletide gathering. Ken Wu was back from his European figure skating tour. Les Averman was there with his wife, Diane…along with Goldberg who still lived in their upstairs apartment. Russ Tyler had quit his club in San Francisco and had stopped in Minnesota before he joined New Jersey's minor league as an assistant coach. Dwayne was on semester break from his teaching position at Rose Hulman, Indiana, and Luis Mendoza had taken a weekend off from his TV shoot in Los Angeles.

            Dean had Tyler on his lap as he talked with Goldberg about life on the force. Annalisse and Julie were helping out in the kitchen, exchanging horror stories of motherhood with Diane Averman, who'd just announced that she and Les would be having their first. Adam was stretched across the living room floor as he and Luis kept little Connie Jennifer entertained with her new set of Duplo Blocks. And Connie and Guy?…Connie and Guy stood slightly distanced and perfectly content by the stairs, Guy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind while her head lay against his shoulder. 

            The only one missing…was Fulton Reed. But Charlie had a feeling that he was somewhere close by, watching over them as they celebrated. The whole thing was almost too Norman Rockwell for him to take any longer. But the contentment on their faces was enough of a Christmas present for everyone. 

            He heard a fit of giggles explode from the kitchen as Diane, a short and already slightly plump pretty blonde threw her head back in laughter. Annalisse was grinning as Julie caught his glance from across the room and rolled her eyes. She excused herself from the crowd and crossed the room. 

            "Something funny?" Charlie asked as Julie reached him.

            Julie chuckled, "Umm, you don't want to know."

            Charlie shrugged. "I figured as much."

            "Let's just say that Dean really has met his equal in Annalisse."

            He nodded, "Certainly seems so." They watched as the laughter died down and Annalisse walked over to her husband and son, drawing a tired Tyler into her arms as Dean kissed her on the cheek. "I'm happy for them."

            "I think we all are."

            "And for you, and Connie and Guy, the Avermans…you know, everybody."

            "Now all we need to do is get you hitched, Spazway."

            At that, Charlie started laughing, "Rrrrrrrright. You'd have better luck matching up Luis and getting him to keep her for more than a month."

            "This is probably true." Julie glanced down at the floor and watched as her daughter threw a Duplo Block at Luis's head. Those who had seen, laughed as Adam moved to pick her up and carry her over to her mother. Julie took the hand-off and disappeared into Guy's den where they'd set up a playpen. Charlie glanced over at the Germaines, still standing by the stairway, Connie's eyes intensely fixed upon Julie as she disappeared with the baby girl. 

            "What?" Adam asked, suddenly at his side as he handed him a drink.

            "Hmm? Oh…" he took the drink, "thanks…just you know, thinking."

            "Uh oh," Adam chuckled.

            "What?"

            "Conway, when you start thinking, Cupid gets nervous."

            "What?!" Charlie stepped back in mock offense.

            "Oh don't you _what_ me. I know what you thought you were doing when you offered Connie that job here…trying to force the two of 'em out of that stand-still."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," Charlie smiled into his Finlandia as he took a gulp.

            "_And_ that convenient call you made to Bombay's old buddy at the North Stars."

            He shrugged, becoming serious again. "So I dropped a few hints," he nodded toward the couple, "_They _did all the work."

            Adam looked over too. "They certainly did." He heard Charlie sigh, "So what's left to think about."

            Charlie shrugged again, "Just wish they could have it all, you know?"

            Adam nodded, as if expecting the answer. "The operation was the right thing for her to do. They didn't want to risk it again."

            "Oh I know."

            "And they registered with the adoption agency."

            "I know that too."

            "What then?"

            Charlie thought for a minute and then grinned, "Just wish Bombay had a buddy at the adoption agency that's all."

            Banks rolled his eyes, "Charlie, I think you better stick to coaching now. You've done quite enough already." They laughed as Charlie's gaze returned to the couple who had by now finally separated and gone back to mingling with their guests. 

            A while later, as the evening winded down and people began exchanging e-mails and phone numbers, making empty promises that they'd write more often knowing full well that it'd probably be the next reunion before they talked again, the phone rang and Connie stepped into the quiet den to take the call. She was gone for several minutes while Guy took care of seeing many of their teammates off. Dean, Annalisse and Tyler were headed for their hotel, ironically staying at the same inn that Dwayne was at. Russ wasn't staying at all, but was continuing his cross-country trek to New Jersey that night and took plenty of the party's leftover sources of caffeine with him. The Avermans and Goldberg had an early flight out the next morning, so they'd already left early. And Ken and Luis had buddied up again, deciding to visit the old Penalty Box before they called it a night. 

            Pretty soon, the house was significantly subdued, only the Banks family and Charlie remained as they helped Guy start to straighten up. Guy had peaked in on Connie several times while the guests left, but she'd been deeply engrossed in the conversation, that he'd decided to leave her alone with whoever she was talking to. But now, he was getting worried and the others could tell.

            "Did she tell you who it was?" said Adam as he rolled up his sleeves and started loading their dishwater with empty drink glasses. 

            "No, I didn't bug her. But she's been in there almost 20 minutes," Guy shook his head as he picked up stray paper plates and confetti."

            "I'm sure everything's ok," Julie added, patting him on the shoulder as she and Charlie moved tables and chairs back to their respective rooms. Just as she finished talking, Connie emerged from the den clutching her datebook, notes scribbled hastily across the opened page. 

            "Honey?" Guy moved quickly from the living room and joined her, "everything ok?"

            Connie nodded, but her eyes remained fixed on the paper for a moment longer before she finally met his gaze. "Guy?"

            Adam, Julie and Charlie had all moved in closer too, concerned by the look of shock on her face.

            "What is it?" 

            "That was the adoption agency."

            Guy stepped back, feeling behind him as he braced himself against the hallway wall. Julie gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth as she and the rest of them waited for her to continue. 

            "We're…we're gonna have a little boy."

            The small group erupted in cheers as Guy embraced his wife, tears streaming down their faces. 

            "What a Christmas present!" Charlie laughed, clapping for the couple.

            "Congratulations!"

            "Aww you guys, I'm so happy for you!" They were all talking so loud and so fast that little Connie had started wailing upstairs. Julie rolled her eyes as she went to calm down her daughter, leaving the rest to talk excitedly about Connie and Guy's new son. 

            Connie had written down everything the agency had told her, making sure each detail was 100% accurate as she told Guy what they'd be in for in the next few months. Charlie and Adam quietly continued straightening up the house, interjecting every now and then with more salutations and little jokes. 

            Guy eventually broke out the champagne and the five of them stayed up talking so late that Connie convinced the Banks's to take the guest room upstairs and spend the night. Charlie only a neighborhood away, declined the offer but promised to be back in the morning to drive them to the agency. He stood on the doorstep as he embraced his friend and kissed her on the cheek. The cold wind wisped through the air, but no one really noticed it that night. "Congratulations Con," he whispered, hugging her close. 

            "Thanks Charlie," she hugged him tightly. 

            He pulled back and shook Guy's hand. "See you in the morning."

            Guy nodded, as he shook back, his other hand still clasping tightly to his wife's. "Thanks for all your help Charlie."

            He nodded and walked down the steps, an odd sense of completion settling inside. This was a Christmas the ducks would never forget.

* * *

_Ok, I just couldn't help myself. This chapter was obviously pure sap for those of us who just soak it up. Hope you enjoyed my little two-part drama here. If you haven't read the first one, it's entitled "Flying Together." Thanks for all the great reviews and support! __J_


End file.
